Las Ventajas de Ser Invisible
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Chris es popular, Jill es alguien con quién no debería verse relacionado. —Le dije que me gustaba y me aseguró que no quería nada conmigo. Ahora llega borracho a mi casa y espera que seamos todo— pero Leon no escucha, pues vigila que su nuevo "amigo" no se sobrepase con cierta chica de cabello rojizo. —¿Celos? No seas ridícula, puedo tenerla en mi cama cuando me plazca.
1. Comienza el año

**Nota de autor y primera aclaración: **No tiene nada que ver con la película/libro las ventajas de ser invisible. Ya leí el libro y ví la película y me gustaron, pero no tiene relación alguna con este fanfiction.

_**Aclaración 2. Sobre el fanfic:**_ Romance, drama, _comedia_ y angst. Tal como dice el summary, la protagonista es Jill, la _típica_ chica invisible de la escuela. Ella sin darse cuenta ha hecho lo suficiente como para molestar a las chicas populares. No sólo hay Valenfield, también se centra en Leon y Claire y Steve. Un triángulo amoroso que también forma parte de la trama. Habrán otras parejas. Y sobre el ex misterioso de Jill… sigue leyendo para saber quién es… No diré más porqué serían spoilers.

**Aclaración 3. Sobre el rating:** Escogí M por _abusos. _Tocará temas fuertes en el futuro, en capítulos futuros va a haber lemmon.

Son las tres de la mañana así que pueden esperarse muchas incoherencias abajo.

Resident evil no me pertenece.

* * *

_Septiembre_.

Jill se levantó muy temprano esa mañana. Y mucho antes de que el despertador de su padre retumbara en los pasillos de su casa, ella ya cruzaba la puerta principal de su casa. Las llaves de la camioneta familiar oscilaron entre sus dedos cuando arribó al exterior.

Condujo despacio por las calles de su vecindario casi desierto. En las aceras colindantes a su casa, un par de amas de casa atendían sus jardines pacientemente. Demasiado normal. Demasiado tranquilo. También se percató en la suave brisa seca característica del verano que irrumpía por las ventanillas bajadas del coche, golpeándole la piel desnuda del cuello. Jill suspiró cansinamente.

No quería asistir a la escuela. Pero tampoco pensaba permanecer recluida en su casa. Así que cuando un enorme letrero que recitaba "Raccoon City High" fue divisable, se obligó a gesticular su mejor sonrisa y aparcar el coche lo más lejos posible de la entrada.

Primer día de clases. Y antes de que Jill pudiese entretenerse un segundo más en sus pensamientos, alguien se posicionó a su izquierda, reclamando su compañía.

— ¿Me extrañaste? —insinuó una voz grave al mismo tiempo que un brazo masculino le rodeaba los hombros, amistosamente. Jill se giró para encarar a Leon Kennedy, que por igual le sonreía abiertamente. No sólo era su mejor amigo, además era un estudiante que casualmente solía coincidir en la mayoría de sus clases.

—Diría que sí, pero con este calor, solamente quiero que te me quites de encima—respondió Jill, sin poder evitar sofocar una carcajada.

Leon se apartó al instante, con una mueca de falsa indignación en el rostro. Para ambos era común bromear de ese modo. Después de todo, Jill consideraba a Leon algo similar a un hermano, y viceversa. Y como ambos eran hijos únicos en familias pequeñas, gustaban de fastidiarse mutuamente.

— ¿Y qué hiciste en el verano? —preguntó Leon, mientras avanzaban lado a lado por los pasillos. —No fuiste a la playa, lo puedo apostar. Sigues tan pálida como siempre.

En esta ocasión, Jill fue la que frunció el entrecejo. Pero no podía molestarse con él. No cuando sabía que ella era una de las pocas personas con las que Leon era capaz de relacionarse con soltura.

—Lo que te puedo decir es que estuve ocupada—respondió ella, claramente evadiendo una réplica que pudiese revelar mucho de sí. Jill se cuestionó a si misma por unos instantes, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Leon si ella le contara de su "pequeño" trabajo.

—Siempre tan misteriosa—agregó Leon, como si hubiese esperado una replicación similar desde el principio. Después abrió la puerta de la recepción y permitió que Jill pasara primero, antes de seguirla.

La secretaria les acogió con un monótono "buenos días". Después les indicó la corta línea de estudiantes que yacían tras el mostrador de madera. Todos en búsqueda de sus nuevos horarios. Jill se posicionó al final de la fila, y Leon esperó atrás de ella. Cuando Jill recogió sus papeles correspondientes, y Leon se disponía a pedir los suyos, la puerta de la oficina se abrió bruscamente.

Entraron dos personas, Jill reconoció a ambas al instante.

Primero entró Claire Redfield. Radiante, alta, seguramente había perdido algo de peso en el verano. Su palidez común había sido remplazada por un ligero bronceado que acentuaba el tono rojizo intenso de su larga cabellera. Ella no se dignó a observar a nadie cuando se colocó al final de la línea.

Después fue secundada por su hermano, Chris. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, Jill advirtió una opresión formarse en el fondo de su estómago. Algo nada reconfortante. Ella desvió la mirada automáticamente, aun siendo consciente de que él no apartaría la vista en un buen rato. Súbitamente, Jill se encontró jaloneando de una de las tiras sueltas de su mochila, más nerviosa de lo que hubiera deseado. Necesitaba salir de ahí. No podía comportarse con normalidad con su mirada abrasadora posada en ella.

Lo peor. Jill no sabía si la intensidad de su mirada se debía a reproche u odio. Por otro lado, ella no sería capaz de mentirse a sí misma diciéndose que la veía por buenas razones. Porque él, tal vez, la _quería_. No, eso sería demasiado patético.

Después de todo, Chris Redfield era posiblemente una de las personas más inalcanzables que Jill podría conocer jamás. Señor Popular. Capitán de baloncesto. Un par de ojos azules y una maraña de cabellos rebeldes. Mientras que ella era, simplemente, una Don Nadie. Tendría muchísima suerte si él siquiera recordara su nombre.

Después de todo nunca habían sido _nada_.

—Préstame tu horario para ver en cuáles clases coincidimos—dijo Leon, estirando el brazo. Jill le pasó su horario despreocupadamente, ni siquiera lo había checado ella misma. Leon, en respuesta, le dio una breve sonrisa mientras lo leía.

— ¿En cuántas clases coincidimos ahora? —cuestionó Jill, sintiéndose positiva por primera vez en la mañana.

Claire detrás el mostrador le dirigió una ojeada desaprobatoria llena de desdén. Jill le devolvió la mirada valientemente, luego se volvió hacia Leon.

—Sólo nueve este año, tenemos Cálculo en la primera sesión, hoy—suspiró, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía sus papeles. Luego agregó en voz más baja —Si las miradas mataran.

—Vámonos—farfulló Jill entre dientes, dirigiéndolo hacia fuera, no sin antes captar por el rabillo del ojo como Claire se regresaba a su puesto con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

León trastabilló ante su agarre pero le siguió.

—No puedo creer que siga sin hablarte. ¿No eran mejores amigas el año pasado?

—El año pasado sucedieron muchas cosas, Leon.

…

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el aula de Cálculo, pues coincidía con el salón que solían asignar, el ciclo anterior, para Pre-cálculo. Jill se sentó casi al final, en una fila del extremo, con Leon a su izquierda. No eran los primeros en llegar y las caras que Jill alcanzó a discernir se le antojaron conocidas.

En la parte delantera del otro extremo había un par de muchachas. Era una diminuta porción del conjunto de populares en el instituto.

En la esquina, una rubia de baja estatura, se hallaba demasiado embelesada observándose en un pequeño espejo de mano como para saber que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Ella respondía al nombre Ashley Graham. Atrás de ella, sentada sobre el pupitre con las bronceadas piernas cruzadas, Excella Gionne, que con sus profundos ojos avellanados, estudiaba todo su entorno como una víbora. Su penetrante mirada se cruzó con la de Jill y ella cortó el contacto de inmediato. Jill la escuchó reír por lo bajo.

Sería una mañana demasiado larga.

La puerta del aula se abrió de nuevo, y Chris entró. Mientras avanzaba a su asiento, no volteó ni un solo instante en la dirección donde Jill se encontraba.

Al mismo tiempo que Chris se sentaba en la esquina trasera y era recibido efusivamente por Excella, Jill advirtió como Leon se inclinaba hacia ella, dispuesto a decirle algo discretamente, a lo lejos. Ashley, que con el ruido provocado por la llegada de Chris había despertado de su minuto narcisista, clavó sus enormes pupilas negras en el único hombre que yacía sentado en el extremo opuesto.

—Si Chris no te hubiera mirado tanto en la recepción, podría jurar que todo lo que me contaste que _sucedió_ era mentira. —Por debajo del pupitre, de tal manera que sólo ellos dos fueran capaces de ver, Leon señaló a Excella, que abrazaba fuertemente a Chris

—_Te extrañamos mucho…_

Un beso resonó en el salón. Jill no pudo evitar gesticular una expresión ofendida, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Ashley Graham se te queda viendo.

—Le gusto —murmuró Leon, guiñando un ojo juguetonamente.

Jill abrió la boca pero no agregó nada, se limitó a meter su dedo índice dentro de su boca y fingió vomitar cómicamente. León enarcó una ceja, pero antes de poder contestar la puerta del aula se abrió de nuevo, y en esta ocasión, el silencio embargó la estancia.

—_Ya te estabas tardando, Jessica._

En esta ocasión, Jill no pudo ignorar su curiosidad y tornó su rostro en su dirección, sólo para divisar como una flamante castaña de piernas largas se abría paso hasta el otro extremo del aula y era bienvenida entre los brazos de Chris. Ella río estruendosamente cuando él besó su frente _dulcemente._

Jill apartó la vista y se topó con la mirada consternada de su mejor amigo.

—No digas nada, por favor—suplicó ella, para después poner todo su empeño en mantener su atención fija en cualquier cosa que no fuera la inofensiva escena que acontecía justo a menos de un par de metros.

Jill sólo pudo pensar en lo mucho que odiaba a esa desconocida mientras sacaba su libro de Cálculo I.

…

A la segunda hora, Leon y Jill tomaron caminos separados. Él se dirigió a su clase correspondiente de Educación física, y ella asistió a Francés II. No volvieron a coincidir hasta la hora del almuerzo. Jill lo encontró en la entrada de la cafetería junto a un muchacho de cabello cobrizo que ella no reconoció.

—Hola soy Steve Burnside—se presentó el desconocido, con más entusiasmo del que podría considerarse como normal, cuando hacían fila para pagar sus respectivos almuerzos. Jill le dio un dólar a la señora regordeta tras la caja registradora y luego le tendió su mano a su nuevo amigo.

—Soy Jill.

Jill interrogó a Steve mientras caminaban pausadamente hasta una mesa al fondo.

— ¿Primer semestre?

Steve asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Leon.

—Entonces, ¿cómo demonios terminaste con un par de perdedores de tercer semestre? —inquirió Jill, obteniendo como respuesta un par de risas por parte de sus acompañantes.

—De hecho Cabello-bonito—Steve señaló a Leon, quien se mostró sinceramente incomodado ante su nuevo apodo. —…Se tropezó conmigo en el pasillo, tirando todos mis libros, y como disculpa se ofreció a pasar el almuerzo conmigo

—Está bien, sólo te advierto que así comienzan las comedias románticas—bromeó Jill.

Steve se carcajeó sonoramente. Un par de personas que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar, le lanzaron miradas desaprobatorias. A Jill le agradó que Steve no pareciera tomarle importancia.

—Así que tú eres el comediante aquí—opinó Steve, una vez que retomó la compostura.

—No, no, ese puesto está en constante disputa. Créeme cuando lo digo—aseguró Leon, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho al mismo tiempo que Jill le pegaba un débil puñetazo en el hombro.

—Me alegra que Leon haya tirado mis libros. Ustedes me agradan, de veras.

Después de una breve conversación los tres se enfrascaron en el almuerzo que permanecía intacto sobre la mesa. Jill bebió breves tragos de su lata de refresco mientras observaba a lo lejos, la mesa de los populares.

La mesa real. El lugar más exclusivo en todo el instituto. Jugadores del equipo de baloncesto, las chicas más preciosas y uno que otro asociado con mucho dinero, eran los únicos permitidos para tomar asiento ahí. Chris se encontraba sentado en el centro, con un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla que estaba a su derecha, donde se sentaba Jessica Sherawat. Su nueva novia.

Justamente, resultaba chocante ver que Claire tomaba asiento a su izquierda. Sin embargo, Jill tenía que admitir que ella parecía encajar mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Jill alzó la vista y se topó con una joven de una reluciente tez chocolate que yacía de pie frente a ellos, sosteniendo una bandeja plateada.

—Por supuesto—respondió Leon, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La desconocida asintió tímidamente, y se sentó junto a Jill. Una vez teniéndola cerca, Jill se percató de que tenía facciones muy bonitas. Ojos grandes y oscuras pestañas espesas. Era la clase de rostro que se esperaba ver en la mesa más privilegiada de la cafetería.

—No se veían muy intimidantes... además vi que se estaban divirtiendo, así que decidí sentarme aquí. Por cierto soy Sheva. —dijo la nueva, con el nerviosismo apoderándose de su voz, de modo que lo dicho resultó casi ininteligible y atropellado.

El resto del pequeño grupo se presentó a Sheva, amablemente. El resto del almuerzo prosiguió sin más interrupciones de nuevos acompañantes, algo que Jill agradeció infinitamente, pues nunca había sido muy grata hacia las multitudes. Por otro lado, Jill prefería pasar desapercibida ya que consideraba que le costaba demasiado esfuerzo el relacionarse con los demás. En especial con gente nueva.

El timbre retumbó en la cafetería, y paulatinamente, las mesas comenzaron a vaciarse. Steve, tras conocer que Sheva era del primer semestre al igual que él, se ofreció a acompañarla a su siguiente lección.

—La siguiente clase nos toca juntos, ¿vamos? —preguntó Leon cuando se ponía de pie.

—Te veo afuera del salón. Tengo que ir al baño—se excusó Jill. Antes de cruzar las puertas dobles que le condujeron a un enorme pasillo, escuchó a Leon hablar:

—Pero apresúrate, porque tengo una mala noticia para compartirte.

…

Jill giró el frío grifo de metal. El agua corrió limpiamente, el rítmico sonido del flujo golpeteando contra el lavamanos resultaba hipnótico. Como una tosca melodía. Jill lavó sus manos lentamente, sin prestar mucha atención del reflejo que le regalaba el espejo frente a ella. De todas maneras, sabía lo que observaría. Una joven descuidada y con un par ojeras grabadas bajo los ojos.

Un par de pasos ligeros resonaron detrás de ella. Jill los ignoró mientras giraba el grifo, cortando el flujo de agua. Imprevistamente, alguien la aprisionó forzudamente contra el lavabo. Ella se estremeció cuando una gélida mano encontró su camino hasta su mentón, y de súbito le apretó la garganta. Jill parpadeó múltiples veces, antes de ser capaz de comprender que estaba aconteciendo.

—Hola, Jill—ronroneó Excella, en un tono amenazador, que disentía en exceso con su habitual hablar insinuante. El apretón contra su cuello pálido tomó más fuerza. Sus más desarrollados instintos le gritaron que se encontraba en peligro.

—Si presionas más, vas a dejar una marca—susurró Jill, entrecortadamente, esperando que con esto, la soltara finalmente.

— ¿Se supone que eso debería…—desobedeciendo de su advertencia su mano se ciñó fieramente ante su garganta. Sus largos dedos aplastaron la blanca piel—… asustarme o algo así?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —farfulló Jill, tras tomar una bocanada de aire. Su respuesta sonó más débil de lo que hubiera deseado.

En un cubículo individual, alguien tiró de la cadena. A pesar de esto, Excella se mostró inalterable, Jill captó en su mirada una chispa desconocida, de algo que era una extraña aleación entre ansiedad y desespero. Después de unos largos segundos, la puerta se abrió y una esbelta joven alta salió y se colocó detrás de Excella con ambas manos en la cintura.

Nadie que pudiera salvarme, pensó Jill, reconociendo la larga melena rubia de Alexia Ashford. Otra niña adinerada, parte del grupo de los populares, y a muy pesar, uno de los cerebros más brillantes de todo el instituto.

—Me he enterado por ahí que quieres meterte con Redfield. —Después de admitir esto, Excella desenganchó su mano de su garganta. Jill retrocedió un par de pasos torpemente, casi tropezando en el suelo, con una mano sobando su adolorido cuello. Cuando el palpitante dolor se sosegó un poco, Jill fue capaz de encarar valerosamente a sus acompañantes.

— ¡Patética! Ni siquiera trata de negarlo —exclamó Alexia, como si el tema del que estaban tratando fuera una blasfemia. Su hablar era agudo, casi infantil, común en personas de carácter mimado.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprendo? —Excella suspiró. —Bueno, sólo vengo a advertirte que si te acercas a él o tratas de sabotear lo que tiene con Jessica, haré de tu vida un infierno.

Jill asintió varias veces al mismo tiempo que Excella avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. Como una víbora, pensó Jill, espontáneamente. Cuando Excella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiró velozmente sus delgados brazos y la empujó violentamente contra la pared. Jill gimió cuando su hombro impactó dolorosamente contra el muro. Ya predecía un visible moretón para los días siguientes.

—Sí sabes, ¿verdad? —empezó Alexia, mientras se posicionaba frente a ella. Una de sus manos se topó con la camisa a cuadros de Jill, luego la alzó, mostrando un estómago plano. Con la punta de sus fríos dedos comenzó a trazar figuras irregulares sobre la piel expuesta. Jill sufrió un estremecimiento de mera repulsión. —Jessica viene de muy lejos. Sus padres recibieron una oferta de trabajo en una importante empresa… ellos se conocieron en el verano. Chris no pudo resistirse a su belleza, o eso es lo que dice él. La invitó a salir en cuanto la vio en la playa.

Jill se mordió un labio para evitar proferir sonido alguno, cuando Alexia alternó sus caricias casi compasivas, con los bordes rasposos de sus uñas, que rasguñaron su abdomen como si se tratasen de lijas. Aun así, ese dolor no era comparable con el vacío que se había formado dentro de ella, tras sus palabras.

—Ellos son felices—agregó, Excella, para terminar. Alexia se apartó y se dirigió hacia la salida del baño de mujeres, de modo que bloqueara la entrada a cualquier posible mediador—No arruines eso. Aunque dudo que fueras capaz.

Alexia se carcajeó mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta.

—Mírala, es feísima. ¿Cómo puedes sugerir que ella podría entrometerse entre ellos dos? —inquirió Alexia, socarronamente.

Avergonzada, Jill clavó sus ojos en las baldosas blancas del suelo, al mismo tiempo que Excella le tomaba del brazo, jalándola. Ella la forzó a avanzar, de modo que se encontró nuevamente contra los espejos.

—Observate, Jill —ordenó Excella, dejándola ir. Jill obedeció involuntariamente. Cuando sus ojos encararon a la triste joven que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado de la superficie reflejante, sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de su camisa y la jalaron hacia abajo, en un claro signo de inseguridad. — ¿Sabes por qué nunca encajarías con nosotras? Eres fea. Tu nariz es demasiado grande y tienes unas horrendas bolsas bajo los ojos. No te preocupas por hacerte ver ni un poco mejor. Andas toda despeinada y desaliñada. Te vistes como hombre.

—Mejor continúa vistiéndote así. Tus muslos están muy gordos como para usar otra cosa que no sean esos horribles jeans —se burló Alexia, señalando con el dedo sus piernas. — Tus caderas son anchísimas, al igual que tus hombros. Además tus pechos están caídos.

—Y ese corte, es un insulto.

—Tu padre es un pobre que tiene que robar para vivir y comprarte tus prendas de segunda mano…

Con estas palabras, algo se accionó dentro de su cerebro. Jill abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y por unos instantes, en su mente no hubo tiempo para pensar en lo desagraciada que era capaz de lucir. Todo pensamiento resultaba demasiado banal como para ser procesado.

—No te metas con mi padre, perra estúpida—farfulló Jill, antes de empujar con tosquedad a Alexia, de modo que la salida fuera accesible.

Mientras salía de los baños, a sus oídos nomas le llegaron los quejidos bajos de Alexia.

…

Para cuando Jill llegó a su casillero, su cuerpo estaba sumido en incontrolables estremecimientos. Los escalofríos característicos que preceden al llanto la atacaron. La garganta le apretaba dolorosamente, en especial donde Excella había presionado sus largos dedos. Los cortes frescos en su estómago escocían. Sin embargo, las lágrimas que se aglomeraban bajo sus grandes ojos azules estaban ahí por razones muy diferentes al sufrimiento físico.

No obstante, Jill no podía permitirse llorar en la escuela. No lo haría. Jamás estaría tranquila sabiendo que les estaba dando el gusto a Excella de devastarla. Y aun así, sin poder evitarlo, sus insultos resonaron en su cabeza como ecos puntiagudos, que penetraron en lo más profundo de ella. Apoyó su espalda contra su casillero, este le respondió con un estruendo metálico. Inhaló y exhaló respectivamente. Se dejó caer en el suelo, de modo que estuviera sentada, y abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos.

Se sentía exhausta y débil.

Pero no lloró.

Permaneció tirada en el suelo unos minutos, antes de decidir que después tendría tiempo de sobra para lamentarse. Entonces recordó a Leon, y de pronto, tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para ponerse de pie, otra vez.

…

Cuando llegó al aula que le correspondía, no se sorprendió cuando no encontró a Leon tras la puerta. Del bolsillo de sus raídos pantalones, sacó su móvil, uno simple y barato, no uno de esos ostentosos _smartphones; _y vio la hora.

Llegaba media hora tarde a su lección. Faltaban tan sólo veinte minutos para que su clase finalizara. Jill optó por permanecer afuera, y tomarse ese breve lapso restante, para tranquilizarse. Aún no había asimilado en su totalidad, el fortuito encuentro en los baños.

Decidió distraerse con cosas triviales, y después de jugar ociosamente un par de minutos en su patético celular, supo que lo mejor era dedicarle esos breves instantes a sus pensamientos.

Leon había asegurado que tenía una mala noticia para contarle, pero ¿cuál era?

Mientras su mente construía los peores escenarios, el tiempo voló con avidez, y antes de que se percatara de los segundos transcurridos, la puerta del aula se abrió y los alumnos se precipitaron hasta el pasillo. Mientras el flujo de personas avanzaba hacia sus siguientes clases, Jill aguardó pacientemente la llegada de Leon.

—Que sorpresa verte, Jill—susurró alguien, demasiado cerca. El aliento cálido y brumoso se esparció en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Antes de que Jill se girara sobre sus talones para encarar a la persona que le hablaba, ella ya sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Su corazón se descontroló dentro de su pecho. No era una sensación agradable. Por el contrario, toda reacción que su cuerpo le regaló, fue similar a lo que sentiría si toda la sangre en su cuerpo se espesara. Todo resultaba demasiado doloroso. Cada latido. Cada respiración.

—Albert—respondió Jill, a su vez.

Y todo tuvo sentido.

Otra persona se posicionó detrás de ella. Entonces, Jill escuchó a Leon hablar quedamente, de modo que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo.

—Te dije que tenía malas noticias.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Por qué Jill y Claire dejaron de ser amigas? ¿ Por qué terminaron Jill y Wesker? ¿Qué sucedió entre Jill y Chris? ¿Dejarán Reviews? (lol)**


	2. No tan invisible

**Resident evil no me pertenece.**

**Que alguien me explique por favor porque cuando escribo resident evil Word me lo corrige como **_**residente vil **_**.**

**Advertencias: capítulo "light", no tiene nada de contenido fuerte. Creo.**

* * *

—No te ves muy feliz de verme.

Jill le dedicó una breve mirada de apatía a Wesker. A su espalda, Leon le dio un suave apretón en el brazo, mostrándole su apoyo silenciosamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Albert? —cuestionó Jill, finalmente, todo su empeño depositado en sonar indiferente. Era casi increíble cómo podía contestarle sin titubear, principalmente cuando su mera presencia resultaba sumamente intimidante. Era casi frustrante el tenerlo enfrente y no poder interpretarlo. Era como intentar leer un texto en un idioma desconocido.

—Regresé.

—Eso resulta obvio—suspiró. —Pero, ¿por qué?

Wesker cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho. Daba la impresión de mantener los ojos fijos en Jill, sin embargo, con las gafas oscuras siempre puestas, era imposible saberlo. Antes de que pudiese contestar sus preguntas, Leon rompió el silencio abruptamente.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —a pesar de que su voz destilaba veneno, Leon mantuvo una sonrisa socarrona mientras hablaba. —He oído por ahí que los franceses son personas muy _repugnantes_, creí que habías encontrado con quienes pertenecías…

El interpelado no se inmuto. Ni siquiera se dignó a girar la cabeza en dirección de Leon, simplemente permaneció con los brazos cruzados y contemplando a Jill con fijeza.

—Leon, tal parece que sigues siendo tan mal comediante como siempre. Métete en tus propios asuntos, si no te importa.

Jill giró la cabeza en dirección a su amigo, que apretaba los puños discretamente, guardándose cualquier posible respuesta. Después, ella asintió con la cabeza, como si le pidiera que se retirara.

Era sólo que Jill consideraba que algunas peleas se tienen que luchar por uno mismo.

—Te veo en Biología, entonces—avisó Leon, resignado, sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su hablar.

De súbito, Jill y Wesker se encontraban solos.

O lo que se podía considerar como tal, ya que en un instituto tan grande, no faltaban las miradas curiosas o los casuales transeúntes que captaban fragmentos de las conversaciones ajenas.

—Francia era… monótono. Además ya aprendí de ese país, lo que me correspondía por aprender.

Wesker había cursado el primer y segundo semestre en un prestigioso instituto en Francia. Su padre, le había obligado a ir. El propósito era que conociera más sobre la misma cultura francesa, y que aprendiera el idioma propio de allá. Probablemente con lo inteligente que era no le había costado mucho esfuerzo.

Ante el punto de vista de Jill, tampoco era sorprendente que continuase siendo el mismo de siempre. Propio. Educado. De un léxico demasiado elegante para un joven de diecisiete años. Era el mismo Albert Wesker que conocía.

_El mismo farsante manipulador_.

—Llego tarde para mi siguiente clase, adiós—cortó Jill, repentinamente nerviosa. No quería que Wesker fuera consciente de que aún tenía algún efecto en ella, así que le dio la espalda.

No obstante antes de que pudiese marcharse, la mano derecha de Wesker se enganchó, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria, a su antebrazo. Jill sufrió un par de escalofríos de incomodidad mientras percibía la frialdad de su piel tocar la suya. Y por más que su tacto le pusiera inquieta, él no la soltó. Curioso. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Me tomé la molestia de averiguar tu siguiente clase y casualmente la tenemos juntos, así que…—pero antes de que terminara su oración, Jill se giró hacia él con el entrecejo fruncido y comenzó a hablar.

—Ya no puedes seguir haciendo esas cosas. Tú y yo ya no somos nada, así que acostúmbrate a la idea—farfulló, para después apartarse de su agarre.

Jill empezó por alejarse a paso firme, cuando lo escuchó hablarle a sus espaldas.

—No te conviene tenerme de enemigo, Jill.

Y aunque aquella afirmación le provocó la peor de las sensaciones, Jill encontró el autocontrol suficiente como para irse de ahí sin voltear atrás.

…

Leon avanzó por los pasillos precipitadamente, incapaz de suavizar la expresión de su rostro. Estaba sinceramente consternado por su amiga, pero en realidad no había mucho que hacer. Sí lo que Jill quería era enfrentar sus peleas por sí misma, Leon no tenía más opción que respetar sus decisiones. Y aun así se sentía tan impotente.

Leon pudo haber proseguido con sus cavilaciones hasta que se topó con alguien. Aunque _topar _era una palabra muy suave para describir el impacto de su encuentro. No identificó a la persona contra la que había chocado, hasta que la escuchó maldecir por lo bajo.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, perdedor —masculló Claire, frente a él, con ambas manos en la cintura. Su bonita cara mostraba una mueca nada agradable.

Lo peor de todo el asunto: no era la primera vez que le sucedía eso en el día. Inevitablemente, su primer encuentro con Steve le vino a la mente.

—Lo siento, su alteza—respondió Leon al mismo tiempo que forzaba una pequeña reverencia cómica.

—Me alegra que conozcas tu posición—suspiró.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y desde cuándo tú eres superior a mí y a todos en esta escuela? Si mi memoria no me falla el año pasado te juntabas con los "perdedores"…

Claire se rió un poco, antes de clavar sus pupilas en las de Leon. Su mirada mostraba un ápice de desafío.

—Las cosas cambian. Cuando uno crece, sus obligaciones también lo hacen.

— ¿Tener un hermano popular te da obligaciones? —inquirió Leon, con sorna.

De súbito, Claire dio la apariencia de ser la persona más vulnerable que Leon pudiese conocer. Con los enormes ojos azules abiertos de la mera sorpresa. Leon se sintió por un instante ligeramente culpable, eso fue hasta que ella abrió la boca para replicar.

—Tú nunca entenderías—murmuró Claire, después agregó: —Aparte hay más razones por las que ya no quiero estar con ustedes. Puedes preguntárselas a Jill, si quieres. Después de todo, ella es la culpable.

Dicho esto, Claire se dio la media vuelta y se retiró hacia su próxima clase.

…

Claire arribó al aula de Matemáticas I, justo a tiempo. El profesor acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando ella ya ocupaba su nuevo sitio casi al final de una fila. No reconoció a muchos de los que se encontraban en el salón, últimamente se resignó a ordenar sus cosas mientras la gente entraba paulatinamente.

Finalmente cuando todos los asientos estuvieron ocupados, el profesor, alto y delgado, de aspecto nervioso, se posicionó frente a la pizarra y comenzó por presentarse.

—Muchachos, soy el profesor Ricardo Irving y yo les daré la asignatura de Matemáticas durante sus primeros dos semestres…—sus enormes ojos se movían turbadamente por todo el aula, parecía incapaz de mantener su mirada en un punto específico por mucho tiempo. Claire no sabía si inquietarse o reírse al respecto, así que se limitó a mantener su atención en el grueso libro que yacía cerrado sobre su pupitre.

De pronto, sintió a alguien palpándole el hombro suavemente.

—Oye _Roja_…—seguramente se refería a su cabello. — ¿No tienes un lápiz de sobra que me puedas prestar?

El tono empleado, había sido amigable, pero la voz resultaba agudamente molesta. Suponía que era la clase de joven que solía parlotear por horas sin parar. Claire giró el rostro ligeramente en su dirección, dispuesta a saber cómo lucía físicamente, pero antes de que pudiese captarlo en su campo de visión los ojitos nerviosos del profesor Irving se posaron sobre ella. Claire permaneció estática por unos instantes mientras fingía ponerle atención, después cuando el profesor ya no parecía tomarle mucha importancia, ella murmuró:

—Es el primer día de clases, ¿no se supone que debes traer todo lo que ocupas?

— ¿Eso es un no? —preguntó él, a su vez. Después se carcajeó por lo bajo, captando la atención de Irving por unos breves instantes, donde les embargó un pequeño silencio. Después de un largo rato, él retomó la palabra. —Es que eres tan bonita que no sabía cómo abordarte…

Claire se ruborizó ligeramente, y esta vez, ella fue la que se rió nerviosamente.

— ¿Me estás coqueteando?

—Sí.

Claire bajó la vista y vio una mano extendida en su dirección. Ella la tomó y la agitó suavemente.

—Soy Steve Burnside—se presentó él al mismo tiempo que le daba un leve apretón. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Algo lindo, de seguro.

—Claire Redfield—respondió ella, soltando su agarre. Fue en ese momento en que decidió arriesgarse a sufrir cualquier clase de reprimenda que Irving pudiese tenerle preparada, volteó en su dirección y lo contempló fijamente.

Y mientras lo observaba, Claire sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que había valido la pena. Steve tenía facciones muy atractivas, un cabello de un anaranjado pálido que contrastaba con su enorme sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Casi al mismo tiempo, Claire se percató de que él también se encontraba estudiándola, y en el instante en que sus miradas finalmente chocaron, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

…

Cuando el último periodo finalizó, Steve se dedicó a buscar a Leon por los pasillos de la escuela. Sin embargo a pesar de recorrer cada laberíntico tramo, al menos una vez, no le encontró. Rendido, se retiró a la salida, donde casualmente localizó a Leon, de pie junto a un largo poste contiguo a la reja principal.

— ¡Leon, te andaba buscando! —exclamó Steve, aproximándose a Leon, que tras escuchar su nombre se había tornado hacia quién le había llamado.

Mientras Steve se acercaba, en esta ocasión, a un ritmo más calmado, Leon se limitó a recargar su espalda contra el poste.

—Puedo notarlo—replicó Leon, después preguntó: — ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

—No tienes idea—respondió Steve, sonriente, una vez que estuvo frente a frente con Leon. Éste en respuesta enarcó una ceja. —Conocí una chica…

Leon se inclinó levemente hacia él, repentinamente interesado. Introdujo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y asintió con la cabeza. —Dime.

—Es del primer semestre pero me preguntaba si de casualidad tú la conocías.

—En realidad no conozco a muchas personas, pero trataré…

Steve abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por Ashley, que pasó junto a ellos antes de retirarse por las puertas dobles de enrejado negro.

— ¡Llámame, Leon! —exclamó Ashley, mientras lanzaba un estruendoso beso en su dirección.

Después se retiró al aparcamiento con un movimiento insinuante de caderas. Leon empalideció de inmediato, carraspeó disimuladamente y desvió la mirada al suelo. Todo en un tiempo récord.

—Si no te importa, ¿podemos volver a nuestra antigua conversación? —suplicó Leon sin apartar sus ojos del césped, que de improvisto se le antojaba _sumamente_ entretenido.

—Por supuesto—Steve encontraba esta situación como algo divertido, pero no pensaba arriesgar su única compañía en todo el instituto por un par de carcajadas. —Pelirroja, _muy_ bonita, ojos azules, buenas piernas… Creo que se llamaba, ¿Claire?

Steve rió aliviado, como si hubiese resuelto el más grande de los enigmas. Leon, por el contrario, alzó la cabeza bruscamente y contempló a Steve con extrañez. Steve le observó por igual, pero se sintió frustrado tras no poder descifrar su reacción.

— ¿Redfield?... —hizo una breve pausa. —Acabas de mencionarme a la chica que se encuentra más fuera de tu alcance. Ella es parte de la "realeza escolar". Traducción: ella nunca saldría contigo. Por otro lado, también está su hermano…

—Bueno, ella valdría un par de palizas—Steve dramatizó un ademán con su mano, como si le restase importancia.

—Si no fueras nuevo, diría que eres un verdadero idiota. Pero como eres apenas un novato, tienes muchas cosas por aprender… Chris Redfield es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, lo que significa que él es el más popular de la escuela. Se supone que sólo porque Claire es su hermana, tiene "ciertas" obligaciones reales que debe seguir, y una de ellas es no relacionarse con los marginados para nada.

—Eso es estúpido…

Leon se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a ir en búsqueda de su automóvil. Steve le siguió los pasos, así que Leon se encontró sin más opción que seguir charlando con él.

—Así lo dicen las leyes de la "selva". No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto. —Había algo más en el tono en que Leon le decía las cosas, que hizo dudar a Steve.

— ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

— ¿Propia? No. —Leon se detuvo frente a su automóvil, buscando las llaves en el bolsillo de su camisa. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlas. —No debería decirte esto, pero antes ni Jill, ni yo éramos "perdedores".

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Steve al mismo tiempo que Leon abría la portezuela del piloto, con cuidado de no pegarle al coche contiguo y tomaba asiento.

—Ella metió la pata…La clase de cosas que son imperdonables—tras decir esto, cerró la puerta del Aveo negro, y bajó la ventanilla. Steve permaneció afuera, junto al automóvil, pensativo, hasta que Leon decidió interrumpir sus cavilaciones: — ¿Qué esperas? Sube. Te llevaré a tu casa hoy.

Steve no agregó nada más cuando obedeció. Ya era completamente consciente de que eso era todo lo que Leon le revelaría por ahora.

…

En cuanto había sonado el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar; Jill se precipitó hacia el aparcamiento, y posteriormente hizo su camino hasta su camioneta azul, pensando en lo _tonta_ que había sido por haberla estacionado tan lejos. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar ansiosa por llegar a su casa, permaneció un instante petrificada en el asiento del conductor.

Jill no pudo detener el temblor en su mano cuando se posó escrupulosamente en su cuello. Examinó afinadamente el reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, donde un par de demacrados ojos azules le devolvían la mirada. Incapaz de seguir viéndose a si misma, desvió la vista hasta que fue capaz de distinguir la enorme marca roja que contrastaba contra la palidez natural de su piel. La punta de sus dedos vacilantes, acariciaron sutilmente la magulladura que le había causado Excella un par de horas atrás. Irónicamente, era la clase de golpe que fácilmente podría pasar por un chupetón.

No sabía que era más patético, saber que no había hecho nada por defenderse o el saber que no tenía a nadie al cual brindarle excusas inútiles sobre cómo se había causado aquella marca rojiza.

…

Jill entró a su casa en silencio. No saludó, ni dijo nada mientras cerraba la puerta principal tras ella. Después de todo, ella sabía que no se encontraría a nadie.

Lo cual, ella agradecía profundamente.

Lanzó su mochila contra la pared de la cocina y avanzó hasta la barra de mármol; donde, justo a un lado, le esperaba una nota adherida con magnetos a la puerta del refrigerador. El recado estaba redactado con una caligrafía descuidada, posiblemente la habían escrito en un momento apresurado.

"_Jill:_

_Me surgió un pequeño trabajo al sur del Estado. No creo que me tome más de media semana. Tienes suficiente dinero para derrochar durante un mes en el jarrón de la sala. _

_Dick."_

Ningún: "cuídate", tampoco ningún: "abrazos". Como siempre, Jill sabía que no debía esperar tampoco un: "te quiero". La nota carecía de sentimiento. A pesar de ser su propio padre quien la había redactado, se dirigía a ella de un modo frívolo, casi impersonal.

Nada que le asombrara.

Pero que no le sorprendiera no significaba que no le doliera. Jill se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla más cercana al mismo tiempo que estrujaba el pedazo de papel en su mano. En cierta parte ya se había acostumbrado a que su padre fuese una presencia distante en su vida, pero por otra comenzaba a cansarse de que Dick se hubiese reducido a ser alguien que se limitaba a darle dinero.

Sonaba horrible pero era la verdad.

Lo peor de todo, era que Jill no era una persona tonta. Por el contrario, era muy inteligente. Ella sabía perfectamente por qué su padre se aislaba. Porque optaba por tomar cualquier trabajo que surgiera con tal de traer un poco de dinero extra a la casa. Porque prefería pasar la noche en un motel barato antes que bajo su propio techo. Todo esto acontecía con un fin específico.

Dick la estaba preparando para cuando él ya no estuviese con ella.

Jill sabía que la ley tenía en la mira a su padre, y al parecer, su padre se había resignado a la peor de las posibilidades. Por ello le estaba dando todo ese dinero, para que tuviese algo con que mantenerse cuando él se encontrase incapacitado de trabajar. En la prisión.

Pero no sólo le estaba dando de su apoyo emocional (alejándose para que su partida no doliese tanto), o su apoyo económico (los múltiples "trabajos"). También se había dedicado todo el verano a capacitarla para que ella continuase con su legado en su ausencia.

Dick le había llamado el: "último recurso". Él no quería que Jill siguiese sus pasos, pero si no le quedase otro remedio al menos tendría un oficio de emergencia para ejercer.

…

—_El uso de las ganzúas, Jilly, es un arte, y como por ello, debe ser tratado como tal. _

_Dick se había inclinado junto a Jill, que yacía frente a la puerta principal de una enorme casa de dos plantas. Ella se balanceaba silenciosamente entre sus pies, algo inquieta. Ni siquiera a sabiendas de que era invisible a la vista podía tranquilizarse. Los dueños de la propiedad se habían ido a un corto viaje de "negocios", así que era casi imposible que hicieran una aparición innecesaria._

_Después de unos minutos de un silencio sepulcral, Dick le cedió las ganzúas plateadas con cuidado. Jill las tomó, incapaz de calmar sus nervios._

—_Es importante no sólo saber práctica sino también la teoría—dicho esto, Dick tomó asiento en uno de los escalones de la entrada y luego palmeó el espacio vacante junto a él para que Jill se sentara a su lado. Ella obedeció de inmediato. —Hay una razón por la que la ley no puede atraparme, hija: soy invisible. Este oficio lo requiere obligatoriamente. Por eso es llamado como tal: robo de guante blanco, lo que significa que las evidencias deben de ser mínimas, imperceptibles a la vista común. Claro, sin contar todos los objetos que han sido tomados._

_Dick se carcajeó por lo bajo, como si lo que acabase de decir fuese la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Jill lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos, absorbiendo toda la información._

—_Aquí es donde entran las ganzúas. Si te dije antes que era un arte, es porque lo es. No cualquiera logra dominarlas por completo. Se requiere de mucha paciencia y atención. También percepción y de ser posible buen oído. En casa, ya te he puesto a practicar con muchos cilindros de entrenamiento, pero no es igual a forzar una cerradura de una casa normal. Por eso te traje aquí._

—_Papá, no quiero robar nada—admitió Jill, ligeramente avergonzada._

—_Es necesario. Además no tomaremos nada que _tú_ no quieras. _

_Dick se puso de pie, y extendió su mano hacia Jill. Ella aceptó y se apoyó de su padre mientras se levantaba. Aun por encima de los gruesos guantes que Jill portaba, el tacto paternal era algo que ella había echado de menos. Una vez que Dick le había soltado, él señaló la puerta y la condujo pacientemente hasta la entrada._

—_Vamos, Jill. Muéstrame a mí y a la casa de los Gionne todo lo que te he enseñado._

…

No muy lejos de la residencia de los Valentine, a un par de calles de distancia, había un pequeño parque que Jill solía frecuentar. Normalmente iba a trotar por un largo rato. Rara vez optaba por correr. No se consideraba lo que se podía denominar como una persona atlética, ni mucho menos alguien que tuviese su salud como prioridad máxima. A Jill le gustaba correr porque le distraía de sus pensamientos. Porque mientras tuviese que concentrarse en el rítmico golpeteo de sus pies en el suelo, no tenía que preocuparse por lo que ocupaba su mente.

Así que cuando Jill encontró la soledad de su casa lo suficientemente perturbadora como para conceptualizarla como un lugar inhabitable, se calzó apresuradamente sus tenis deportivos y cruzó la puerta principal.

El parque estaba vacío como lo usual. De vez en cuando, Jill se topó con uno que otro corredor de cara borrosa que se cruzaba en su trayecto. Nadie trascendental. Ningún rostro que fuese necesario recordar. Jill decidió que por este día, caminaría.

Jill se distrajo con facilidad con el paisaje que le rodeaba. El camino que serpenteaba por todo el perímetro del parque, era una ruta de tierra suave que disentía con el verdor del césped contiguo. Múltiples robles altos bordeaban el camino en un acomodo discontinuo. También habían muchos árboles de distintos tipos, que ella no supo clasificar correctamente.

Se encontraba tan absorta en su entorno que no se dio cuenta cuando un enorme perro de pelaje dorado comenzó a trotar a su ritmo. Al principio Jill se aterró un poco, pero luego le fue inevitable reconocer el collar morado que cargaba el Golden retriever.

— ¡Penny! —exclamó a sus espaldas, una voz que Jill conocía a la perfección.

Jill se detuvo en seco, a pesar de que no había sido su nombre el que habían llamado, y con ello, el perro se paró junto a ella. Mientras esperaba por la llegada del dueño del perro, _Penny_ frotó cariñosamente su cabeza contra la pierna de Jill.

—Gracias por detenerte, Jill—agradeció Chris atrás de ella, a una distancia muy escasa.

Jill se tornó hacía Chris, que en ese momento retomaba la larga correa de su mascota. Ella no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuese contemplarlo hasta el fin de su existencia, pero se forzó a responder por educación.

—No hay problema—y lamentablemente su voz no resultó lo suficientemente fuerte. Sin embargo, al menos había contestado, así que Jill consideraba que estaba en su derecho de estudiarlo visualmente.

Chris portaba una camisa blanca, muy simple, con el nombre de una banda en letras negras, que se ajustaba ligeramente en las mangas debido al crecimiento inesperado que sus brazos habían sufrido durante el verano. También traía unas bermudas deportivas de tonalidad verde, y unos tenis para correr de marca. A su punto de vista, Chris era tan atractivo que era algo casi doloroso de ver.

Porque nunca sería _suyo._

— ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos? Hacía casi un mes que no venías—dijo Chris, interrumpiendo el cauce peligroso de sus pensamientos.

Jill no estaba preparada mentalmente para conversar. Mucho menos con Chris. De todos los acontecimientos por los que había pasado en el día, éste era el más irreal de todos.

—Estuve ocupada en el verano—respondió Jill, esta vez le resultó más fácil expresarse, y tuvo que suprimir un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Trabajando..? —pero antes de que Chris pudiese finalizar su oración, Penny se abalanzó contra Jill y comenzó a frotar su hocico contra su pantorrilla de nuevo. Jill contempló la forma en que Chris observaba a su mascota, casi maravillado, y sintió algo moverse en su estómago cuando él sonrió. —Supongo que hay gente que Penny nunca olvida.

Y si había sentido algo cuando Chris había sonreído, tras esas últimas palabras, algo colapsó dentro de Jill. Era totalmente ridícula la forma en que ella podía reaccionar ante su presencia, pero le resultaba inevitable. Después de todo, Chris siempre había sido su amor platónico, y el que le dirigiera la palabra era un privilegio que ella apreciaba infinitamente.

—Supongo…—concordó Jill, dirigiendo una de sus manos para acariciar el suave pelaje dorado del perro. No quería que Chris reanudara su rutina pronto, así que decidió forzar la conversación. —¿Qué tal el quinto semestre? ¿Es tan terrible como dicen?

Chris iba una generación más adelante que Jill.

—No, claro que no—entonces se rió un poco. —El único problema es que tengo que volver a cursar Pre-Cálculo, porque el año pasado no aprobé el extraordinario.

Por supuesto que Jill ya sabía ese dato acerca de él, pero no era algo que admitiría en voz alta frente a él. Tampoco era algo que ella hubiese tenido que investigar, había resultado algo obvio cuando lo había visto en su salón en la mañana.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo cursarás Pre-Cálculo?

—Un mes. En octubre tenemos el examen de segunda oportunidad. Esperemos que lo apruebe…—explicó él, antes de proseguir. —Por cierto, juro que te vi en el aula de Pre-Cálculo hoy.

—No fue tu imaginación—bromeó Jill, sintiéndose cada vez menos nerviosa con su presencia.

Por otro lado se sentía un poco más contenta, gracias a que ahora sabía que Chris no le había ignorado por completo en la mañana.

—Bueno, bueno—Chris lucía totalmente radiante, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. —Tengo que un par de millas por correr, y al parecer tú también.

Jill asintió con la cabeza. Inesperadamente, él rompió el contacto visual. La mirada de Chris descendió, lentamente, de sus ojos hasta más abajo, y cuando Jill ya empezaba por inquietarse, él habló:

—No es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿no es eso un chupetón?

Fue como si todo el calor de su cuerpo ascendiera hasta aglomerarse en sus mejillas. Jill casi podía jurar que su rubor era comparable con la tonalidad del cabello de la hermana de Chris.

—No—replicó Jill, intentando sonar tranquila. —Es un golpe.

Chris gesticuló una mueca de dolor, como si se compadeciera de su sufrimiento. Después se dio media vuelta y se retiró a un trote suave junto a su perro. Jill sólo lo observó alejarse.

Después cuando trató de alcanzarlo, ya no lo encontró en el parque.

…

_Su celular vibró suavemente bajo sus manos, y Jill se precipitó entre las aplicaciones de su Smartphone hasta encontrar la mensajería instantánea. Ahí abrió el único mensaje nuevo que tenía, siendo conocedora de la identidad del remitente aún antes de leerlo._

_11:30. Chris._

"_Tengo sed."_

_Jill tecleó rápidamente una respuesta. _

_11:31. Jill._

"_Yo más. Pero me da flojera bajar las escaleras y luego ir a la cocina."_

_Comúnmente la mujer responde con un mensaje de contenido más breve del recibido, pero Jill pensaba que por el simple hecho de que Chris había sido el que le había agregado primero a su lista de contactos de _WhatsApp_, que merecía réplicas decentes._

_Jill yacía tirada boca arriba sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Claire, quién yacía dormida plácidamente en su cómoda cama. Era una fresca noche de verano y su tercer día consecutivo que pasaba en la casa de los Redfield. Cada uno era mejor que el anterior._

_11:31. Chris._

"_Hagamos un trato."_

_Mientras Jill leía ese mensaje, su pulso se desbocó ligeramente ante lo imprevisible. _

_11:31. Jill._

"_Dime."_

_11:32. Chris._

"_Qué tal sí… yo te doy un vaso de agua y tú me das un vaso de agua."_

_11:32. Jill._

"_Yo no soy sirvienta de nadie, Christopher"_

_11:33. Chris._

"_Lo sé. Pero con este trato, todos salimos ganando, ¿no crees?"_

_11:34. Jill._

"_Si tú lo dices"_

_Le fue imposible negarse a su oferta. Pactaron por verse a las doce en la planta de abajo, en la cocina. Jill no sabía que esperar, y lo desconocido solamente lograba ponerla más nerviosa. _

_¿Qué era lo que él podía querer de ella a tan altas horas de la noche?_

_Las posibilidades eran interminables y una tras otra, cada una se volvía más irreal e imposible. Por un momento Jill se arrepintió profundamente de no haber traído un pijama más bonito, y maldijo mentalmente los gatos de los pantalones cortos que portaba. También traía puesta una camiseta negra holgada con un mensaje que ella consideraba gracioso. Nada de esto la hacía lucir atractiva, y Jill reflexionó acerca del riesgo de cancelar su encuentro nocturno._

_Pero no lo haría._

_Oportunidades como esas, sólo hay pocas en la vida._

_Así pues, con las manos cubiertas en sudor frío y el pecho temblando, bajó una a una las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja. Cuando finalmente llegó a la cocina, una sombra negra se abalanzó sobre ella abruptamente._

— _¡Buh! _

_Antes de que pudiese controlarlo, su cuerpo se petrificó ante el miedo y un grito horrorizado y agudo escapó de su garganta. Entonces, una cálida mano cubrió su boca, silenciándola en el acto, y una carcajada baja y sigilosa llegó hasta sus oídos._

—_Oh, Dios, Jill —farfulló entrecortadamente, Chris, a punto de ahogarse de la risa. —Debiste haber visto tu cara, hiciste así… —entonces, a pesar de la poca iluminación, Jill distinguió como Chris formó una perfecta "o" con sus labios._

_Jill se sonrojó de la pura humillación, y en respuesta le propinó un puñetazo juguetón a Chris._

—_No te burles—murmuró ella, intentando sonar irritada. —Esa no es la forma apropiada de tratar a tus invitados…_

—_Yo no te invité—aclaró Chris, mientras le regalaba un guiño insinuante._

_Jill masculló por lo bajo algo inentendible. Sería una larga noche._

* * *

**N/a: Quisiera aclarar que si no entienden el sistema educativo de este fic, quisiera explicarlo, con eso de que es distinto en todos los países y así… probablemente es igual en todos lados y quedo como tonta pero bah. Todo bachillerato/preparatoria consta de seis semestres. Los exámenes extraordinarios se aplican a gente que reprueban materias para que puedan acumular los puntos suficientes como para que su materia se tome como si la hubiese aprobado.**

**También quería agradecer su apoyo, todos sus favoritos, alertas, y los reviews, en especial los anónimos porque no puedo contestarles en privado. Estaba pensando en hacer de las actualizaciones algo **_**semanal…**_

**Y… Al fin se revela un misterio de esta historia: qué hizo Jill durante el verano. Pero todavía quedan muchas cosas pendientes, ¿qué pasó **_**esa**_** noche?, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Jill para convertirse en una "perdedora"?, ¿qué pudo haber hecho Jill para que Claire la odie tanto?, ¿Y Wesker?..**


	3. Primera No Cita

**Resident evil no me pertenece. Ninguna lírica utilizada tampoco es mía.**

**AN: ¡Regresé! Ahora sí, quince páginas de drama y humor para compensar mi ausencia de casi cuatro semanas. Por otro lado son las ocho de la mañana y… no, no madrugué para escribirlo. Dije: sólo un renglón… y cuando me di cuenta ya había salido el sol.**

* * *

_Jill despertó sintiendo una fatiga que iba más allá de lo físico. Una vez que abrió los ojos, advirtió que la habitación donde se encontraba, yacía lo suficientemente oscura como para que la iluminación no fuese capaz de lastimarle la vista. Aun así, dirigió su mano hecha puño hasta sus ojos y comenzó a frotárselos en un aire pesaroso. _

_Finalmente, se incorporó de donde estaba recostada. Curiosamente, se había quedado dormida sobre un mullido sofá de cuero blanco, en el cuál, había utilizado el reposabrazos como una almohada improvisada. Agudizando la mirada, discernió a una escasa distancia, una cama matrimonial de dosel, cubierta por sábanas negras que contrastaban contra los muros blancos de la enorme habitación._

_Era una recámara, una de dimensiones extensas y una decoración de buen gusto._

_No, no era su propia casa, pero ella sabía a quién pertenecía la habitación._

_Casi contra su propia voluntad, Jill se puso de pie. Se estremeció ligeramente ante el contacto de la piel desnuda de las plantas de sus pies contra los tablones de madera que conformaban el piso. Después agachó el rostro, para contemplar el suelo, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante su atuendo indiscreto._

_Jill portaba una camisa blanca, mal abotonada, tan grande que se le resbalaba por los hombros, dejando a la vista una marcada clavícula. De inmediato, dio una breve ojeada a la habitación, buscando un bulto de ropa que le correspondiese. Rápidamente se topó con unos pantalones que yacían tirados en el suelo. Resignada, fue hasta ellos y se los subió precipitadamente. _

_Reconoció los pantalones como suyos, cuando estos se ajustaron a las curvas de sus piernas a la perfección._

_Una vez que consideró que estaba vestida de una forma que resultaba casi decente, se retiró de la habitación, y recorrió los pasillos de la enorme casa, hasta que se topó con una escalera que conducía a una planta baja. Jill descendió los peldaños parsimoniosamente. _

_Prosiguió su recorrido hasta arribar a una estancia bien iluminada. El nuevo espacio al que había llegado, disponía de un muro de vidrio que brindaba de una atractiva vista hacia un jardín muy cuidado; sin embargo, no fue el paisaje, ni la buena decoración, lo que llamó su atención._

_En el mero centro de la habitación, estaba colocado estratégicamente, un piano. Tras el piano, sentado sobre un largo banco, yacía Wesker._

_Él le devolvió la mirada a Jill, instintivamente._

—_Hola—saludó Jill, quedamente, a sabiendas de que gracias al silencio de la estancia, él podría escucharla._

_Wesker asintió con la cabeza, como si le llamara implícitamente. Jill obedeció, y avanzó hacia él. Posteriormente, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, tomó asiento junto a Wesker, tras el piano._

—_No sabía que tocaras el piano—admitió Jill, tras un largo silencio._

_Jill observó como Wesker, que con aspecto ausente, deslizaba la punta de sus largos dedos por encima de las teclas de marfil, apenas rozándolas, sin poner presión en ellas, de modo que no surgió ninguna melodía._

—_Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Jill._

_Jill alzó el rostro y lo contempló, advirtiendo que Wesker resultaba más atractivo despeinado. Que lucía mejor cuando no portaba sus gafas oscuras, y cuando en vez de portar su característico mohín inexpresivo, sonreía un poco. _

—_Soy quien te conoce mejor—aseguró Jill, al mismo tiempo que posicionaba su mano sobre la de Wesker, cuidadosa de no presionar ninguna tecla más de lo debido._

_Ante su respuesta, Wesker soltó una pequeña carcajada ronca, provocando en Jill un estrujón confortante en el fondo de su estómago. Existían raras ocasiones, como esta, donde Jill podía asegurar que sentía que pertenecía junto a él._

_Pero también ocurrían otros momentos, en los cuales se cuestionaba si realmente era ella quien disfrutaba de su compañía. Y luego reflexionaba acerca de lo mucho que Wesker había influido en su persona. En cierto modo, al principio de su relación, solían complementarse._

_Después se habían vuelto una sola persona. Un mismo ser. Pasar tanto tiempo con él, había provocado cierto desequilibrio en ella. Su manera de pensar, su hablar, hasta su físico, habían cambiado significativamente. Y a veces, más seguido de lo que ella quisiera, se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto._

_Al fondo de la habitación había un espejo. Jill no trastabilló, ni siquiera se permitió vacilar, mientras se dirigía hasta el objeto. Caminó tan ausente, que no notó que Wesker le seguía los pasos._

_Frente al espejo, una mujer le devolvió la mirada con frívolos ojos azules. Esa no era la clase de ojeada que una niña de quince años podía dar. Tampoco se topó con una cabellera tonalidad chocolate, por el contrario, sólo encontró un rubio pálido, tan similar como el del muchacho que yacía de pie junto a ella. _

_Recordaba el cómo Wesker había insinuado que cambiara el color de su cabello por uno más claro. _

_Jill inclusive podía asegurar que sus posturas eran similares._

_De súbito, todo sentimiento que Jill podía procesar, era una infinita incomodidad._

—_Tengo que irme—farfulló, Jill, alejándose precipitadamente de aquella persona que la había cambiado._

_Más que su pareja, él era su mentor. Quien le había dado todo su ser, y al mismo tiempo le había quitado tanto. _

_Wesker no dijo nada cuando Jill se retiró de su casa. No refutó su decisión cuando escuchó la puerta, ni la persiguió por el jardín una vez que se percató de su soledad._

_No, él no hacía esa clase de cosas._

_Wesker nunca había rogado en su vida, y no iba a comenzar en ese preciso instante._

…

Chris cerró la puerta tras de sí, con cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno. Después, se dirigió sigilosamente hasta la cocina. Dejó un par de bolsas de papel encima de la mesa cuadrada que yacía al fondo de la estancia.

— ¡Claire, ya llegué! —gritó Chris, aún consciente de que con las pequeñas dimensiones de la casa donde vivían, no era necesario gritar para que se escucharan, aún en caso de encontrarse en distintos cuartos.

Tras un par de minutos, donde no recibió respuesta alguna, Chris comenzó por desesperarse. Una vez que tuvo asegurado que no obtendría una réplica, avanzó hasta la puerta que conllevaba a la habitación de su hermana.

Normalmente, Chris respetaba el espacio personal de su hermana, lo cual implicaba no poner un pie dentro del reducido espacio que le correspondía. No obstante, tras una larga y extenuante jornada de trabajo, lo único que quería con sinceridad, era tener una cena común y corriente con su hermana.

Antes de tomar lo que Chris consideraba como "medidas desesperadas para casos desesperados", llamó a la puerta, pegándole levemente a la madera con los nudillos.

—Tú no duermes temprano, así que no me engañas. Aparte compré hamburguesas, tu comida favorita —. Nuevamente, Chris no se regocijó con una respuesta de su hermana, solamente le contestó el silencio.

Soltando un bufido de mera conformismo, y algo que Chris no reconocería como desesperación, abrió la puerta y penetró en la habitación de su hermana.

Pero Claire no estaba dentro.

—Maldita sea.

…

Bajo sus manos, Steve estrujó con más fuerza el volante de su automóvil. Le significaba un vasto esfuerzo el no distraerse, el no desviar la mirada del cristal frontal y observar a su acompañante en el asiento del copiloto.

"—_¿Por qué no sales conmigo? Puedo ir por ti a tu casa y después te llevo a un sitio genial"._

La primera vez que lo había sugerido, Claire se había negado. Steve no había podido culparla, pues apenas se conocían por dos días.

Pero Steve decidió ser persistente, y al tercer día le preguntó nuevamente si saldría con él. En esa ocasión, ella le regaló un breve gesto, que más bien daba la apariencia de que ella sentía lástima por él.

"—_Apenas te conozco. Vamos, no soy tan fácil."_

"—_No insinué que lo fueras. Por otro lado, si te invito a salir es porque quiero conocerte mejor. Contexto de amigos. Nada romántico."_

Claire había reído por lo bajo. Después había aceptado.

Steve había conducido hasta su casa, que estaba situada en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad. No fue hasta que ella abordó su automóvil, que Steve creyó enmudecer. Si Claire era capaz de lucir sumamente bonita en un lugar tan hostil como la escuela, el verla relajada en la comodidad de su propio coche resultó indescriptible.

Claire tuvo que decir "hola" al menos tres veces, para que Steve abruptamente despertara de su aturdimiento y respondiese. Luego mientras manejaba su automóvil, Steve se maldijo incontables veces por su escasa capacidad para socializar propiamente.

Steve se sentía tan inquieto que optó por permanecer callado por un largo rato. Lo último que ansiaba era abrir la boca de más y decir algo inadecuado.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió Claire, una vez que Steve se detuvo tras un semáforo en rojo.

—Es secreto—y antes de que ella pudiese replicar, él la interrumpió. —No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te gustará.

…

Steve aparcó frente a una casa de dos plantas, que parecía demasiado común para los estándares de Claire. Pero antes de anticipar lo peor, Steve le abrió educadamente la portezuela del coche. Mientras se abrían paso, lado a lado, por la acera, él no intentó tomarle de la mano, por el contrario, zambulló sus puños de inmediato en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Dime que no estamos en tu casa—farfulló Claire, en un tono de clara molestia.

Steve se limitó a negar con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior para omitir cualquier broma sin gracia que pudiese escapar de su boca. Posteriormente, para sorpresa de Claire, no se dirigió hasta la puerta principal de la casa, sino que caminó hasta detenerse frente al cobertizo, que permanecía cerrado.

— ¡Abran el garaje, soy Steve! —exclamó, golpeando con poca fuerza el portón de metal.

Tras un par de instantes en los que no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, Claire cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y comenzó a frotarse los antebrazos nerviosamente.

—Esto es demasiado extraño… ya no estoy tan segura de querer…

Como si sus palabras hubiesen sido alguna clase insólita de invocación, el gran portón se abrió hacia arriba automáticamente. Claire parpadeó repetidas veces, atónita. Pero todo rastro de irritación se desvaneció tan pronto como entraron al garaje.

Era una estancia lo suficientemente grande como para resguardar dos automóviles, sin embargo, no había nada relacionado a la industria automotriz a la vista. Ni siquiera un par de objetos de jardinería colgados a los muros pintados de un deslavado gris. Al fondo de la habitación, yacía una batería, detrás de ésta, había un muchacho que balanceaba diestramente las baquetas de madera entre sus dedos. Junto a él, una chica de facciones asiáticas sostenía un bajo.

Otro chico, que parecía el más joven en la estancia, jugueteaba suavemente con las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica, y finalmente, al centro y con una fuerte mano empuñada en torno al pedestal de un micrófono, un joven les miraba gravemente.

Los cuatro juntos, tenían una pinta de ser una banda de rock, o al menos que aspiraban a serlo.

—Steve, ¿quiénes son? —preguntó Claire, enarcando una ceja.

—Un Grupo.

—Eso está más que claro—masculló con sarcasmo, para después soltar un suspiro.

—No, no, así se llaman. —Ante el mohín de desconcierto de Claire, Steve se vio forzado a continuar hablando. — Vamos, se tomaran su tiempo para tocar para nosotros dos, primero escuchemos y luego te los presento, ¿te parece?

Claire asintió con la cabeza débilmente. Consecutivamente, el joven encargado de la batería comenzó por un brevísimo solo, que fue secundado por el rugir de la guitarra. Conforme la melodía se desarrollaba, Claire se sintió más confortable con la canción, ya que no se mostraron tan ruidosos como ella temía que serían.

Entonces, el cantante acercó su boca hasta el micrófono, y una voz grave, casi como un gruñido suave, resonó en la estancia.

"_Ya no puedo esperar en el auto, recogerte para nuestra primera cita, ¿está bien si tomo tu mano?"_

Claire sofocó una carcajada ante la lírica de la canción, pero no pudo contenerse cuando atisbó por el rabillo del ojo como Steve tensaba la mandíbula, en un claro signo de incomodidad.

—Esto no estaba planeado, ¡Claire no lo escuches! —murmuró Steve. Dicho esto se arrojó sobre ella, dispuesto a cubrirle los oídos con lo que le fuese posible.

"_¿Te gusta mi estúpido cabello?"_

Steve soltó un bramido de inconformidad, y se dio por vencido una vez que Claire, entre risas, le sostuvo de las muñecas, para que no intentase interrumpir la interferencia de la canción nuevamente.

"_¿Podrías adivinar que no sabía que vestir? Estoy asustado de lo que pienses sobre mí. Me pones tan nervioso, que no puedo comer."_

El agradable sonido de las carcajadas de Claire, aún reducidas a un suave murmullo gracias a la música, terminó por relajar a Steve, y cuando fue capaz de percatarse, Claire ya había alterado su agarre, de modo que en vez de tomarlo por el antebrazo, se aferraba con suavidad de su mano. De súbito, Steve sintió todo el calor de su cuerpo ascender hasta sus mejillas, y mientras disimuladamente desviaba el rostro para que ella no advirtiese su sonrojo, le brindó un efímero apretón.

"_Vamos, no esperes, que la noche casi termina. Honestamente, hagamos que la noche dure por siempre."_

...

Jill se sobresaltó cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta. Se cuestionó quién podría estar a su puerta a un horario tan inapropiado, ya que eran las ocho de la noche y era entresemana, por lo cual había escuela al día siguiente. Aparte de Leon, no tenía ninguna otra sospecha, y él mismo quedaba descartado de los posibles visitantes, pues él había aclarado que "temía ahogarse en su tarea de Física".

—Buenas noches, Jill.

Wesker se apoyó ociosamente contra el marco de madera. Aún con el exterior oscurecido por la bruma de la noche, él continuaba portando sus gafas negras de aviador.

—Pensaba que te habías rendido—admitió Jill, tras recordar que Wesker no le había hablado desde su aparatoso encuentro del primer día de clases.

— Sólo estás tomando el papel de la "difícil" —replicó Wesker, después prosiguió. —Pero no vine hasta tu casa para hablar sobre tu resistencia. Más bien, estuve pensando hoy en lo mucho que extraño verte con el cabello rubio.

Jill frunció el entrecejo, e intentando ignorar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, optó por responderle bruscamente.

—Sé que no vienes aquí para hablarme sobre los errores de mi pasado. Ve al punto.

…

Una vez que la canción terminó, Claire soltó precipitadamente la mano de Steve para esbozar un símbolo de los cuernos con los dedos. Una extraña euforia le corría por el cuerpo, un instinto que le impedía dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Kevin! ¡De seguro fue tu idea! —amonestó Steve en una octava más alta, avanzando a zancadas al guitarrista, que despreocupado, sólo se apartó del rostro el flequillo castaño con el dorso de la mano.

—David me apoyó desde el principio.

El alto muchacho que yacía de pie tras el micrófono, no se inmutó cuando Steve se dirigió hacia él.

—Se supone que tú controlas a Kevin en sus ataques de estupidez…—pero antes de que Steve pudiese continuar despotricando a cada uno de los presentes, Claire le interrumpió, tomándole del brazo con sus dos manos y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

—Vamos, no estuvo mal. A mí me gustó la canción—señaló Claire, mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un gesto de picardía. — ¿Por qué no me los presentas?

Steve refunfuñó por lo bajo, y después puso todo su empeño en enfocarse en la calidez que le provocaba la cercanía de Claire. Una vez que estuvo más sereno, apuntó su dedo índice al joven que se encargaba de la batería. Su rubio cabello rizado contrastaba contra su tez oscura.

—Jim, el baterista pesimista—bromeó Steve, con una mueca de autosuficiencia que mostraba su orgullo absurdo por su juego de palabras.

Kevin se carcajeó tan violentamente que tuvo que abrazarse los costados.

—Por gente como tú, Steve, mi vida es una mierda—musitó Jim, ganándose una ojeada desaprobatoria por parte de David.

—Ella es Yoko—la chica del bajo asintió con la cabeza y luego sonrió amigablemente. —Y supongo que ya sabes quiénes son Kevin y David.

Claire se limitó a estudiarlos brevemente. Kevin, con su atractivo rostro, parecía un estereotipo de protagonista de comedia romántica, y David lucía como su opuesto total. Él, bien, podría ser el personaje misterioso. Su mera presencia resultaba casi imponente.

—Por cierto, Steve mencionó que se llamaban… ¿Un Grupo? —expresó Claire, algo insegura.

—Sí, idea de Kevin. Un nombre muy creativo si me preguntas—replicó Jim, socarrón.

Nuevamente la única persona que se desternilló de la risa, fue Kevin.

…

— ¿No crees que sería mejor si me invitaras a pasar? —insinuó Wesker, dando un paso al frente. Cuando se encontraba a una distancia escasa de Jill, con el dorso de su mano, se dedicó a acariciarle la mejilla ausentemente. Después se acercó a su oído y susurró, provocando que su aliento golpeteara contra su pálido cuello: — ¿O temes que tu cuerpo te traicione?

Jill retrocedió ágilmente, al mismo tiempo que apartaba la mano de Wesker de un manotazo. No obstante, las palabras de Wesker la habían dejado tan turbada que no pudo contestarle de inmediato.

—Justo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿te imaginas? Después de todo, no te culparía si extrañaras esa faceta de nuestra relación. Tengo entendido que soy muy bueno en la…

— ¡Basta! Sólo cállate por un momento…—y tan pronto como lo dijo, Jill se sintió sumamente arrepentida.

No. Arrepentimiento era un término sumamente erróneo.

Aterrorizada.

Casi podía ver la furia llamear en sus ojos. Casi podía atisbar sus pupilas, contrayéndose en diminutos puntitos, mientras el halo casi transparente de su iris azul comenzaba por expandirse. Pero no era necesario que lo observara. Jill podía sentirlo. Un odio tan palpable que casi le cortaba la respiración.

Antes de que pudiese cerrarle la puerta en las narices, Wesker se abría paso a su casa, impulsivamente, mientras que su mano derecha se aferraba bruscamente al brazo de Jill, atrapándolo en un agarre doloroso.

—Nadie me calla. Nadie—repitió Wesker, con su voz impasible. —Ni siquiera tú.

Y la dejó ir.

—Vete, Wesker—ordenó Jill, acariciando con su otra mano, el brazo lesionado. Probablemente obtendría un par de hematomas extras para la _colección_. —Por favor, retírate.

—Antes de que me retire, quiero que aceptes esto de vuelta.

Wesker extendió su mano hacia ella, con un rectángulo dentro de su puño.

—El modelo que actualmente cargas contigo, no es digno de ti—opinó Wesker, el tono empleado resultaba tan frívolo como de costumbre. Era como si nunca hubiese intentado agredirla.

—No quiero nada que me recuerde a ti—replicó Jill, reconociendo _su_ antiguo Smartphone en las manos de Wesker.

—No me iré hasta que lo aceptes.

Jill se encontraba tan desesperada por la retirada de Wesker, que no tuvo más opción que aceptar su obsequio.

…

Charlaron por lo que pareció una eternidad. Conforme los minutos pasaban, las bromas aumentaban, y Claire cada vez se sentía más cómoda en presencia de los amigos de Steve. No fue hasta que fueron las diez y media que Steve se excusó, diciendo que se dormía temprano en días de escuela, que ambos tuvieron que retirarse.

—En realidad, nunca duermo temprano—admitió Steve, cuando le abrió la portezuela del automóvil.

— ¿Me llevarás a casa? —preguntó Claire, decepcionada.

Steve negó con la cabeza y aceleró el automóvil.

…

No la llevó a su casa. Pero tampoco la invitó a ningún sitio en específico.

Primero, condujo al autoservicio de un restaurante de comida rápida, dónde compró dos malteadas grandes. Una de vainilla para él, una de fresa para ella. Después, manejó por un largo trayecto, sin detenerse en ningún lugar.

Entonces, platicaron. Hablaron sobre gustos, sobre pasatiempos. Cosas banales. Cosas sin importancia que a Steve le interesaban y que a Claire no le venía mal hablar sobre.

Steve le contó de su afición por el pilotaje de aviones, Claire le habló sobre su pasión por las motos. Steve le contó sobre sus planes para el futuro. Ella le habló de su pasado. A pesar de ser un conductor responsable, Steve escuchó atentamente la mayoría de sus palabras.

Al final, cuando las calles de la ciudad quedaron desiertas y el único coche que se desplazaba por las avenidas era el de Steve, se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo. Claire sacó cuidadosamente la cabeza por la ventanilla y volteando hacia arriba, contemplando el cielo oscuro, bebió los últimos tragos su malteada.

—Realmente, me la he pasado muy bien, Steve. Muy, muy bien—admitió Claire, una vez que estuvo posicionada correctamente en el asiento de copiloto.

Steve se giró brevemente para verla y asintió.

—Hubieron un par de sorpresas desagradables…

Claire le sonrió cálidamente, al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mano hasta el cabello de Steve, y lo acarició con la punta de los dedos.

—Por cierto, tu cabello no es estúpido. De hecho, creo que me gusta.

…

Claire cerró silenciosamente la puerta principal tras de sí. La casa yacía sumida en penumbras, así que cuando la primera habitación de la casa se iluminó con su paso y la silueta de su hermano fue más que visible, no pudo omitir un grito de sorpresa.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Chris, frívolamente.

De súbito, tan pronto como Claire había asumido que no podría salir por una eternidad o que sería amenazada con una vida consagrada junto a unas monjas, Chris perdió la compostura y comenzó a carcajearse violentamente.

—Lo siento—farfulló Chris entrecortadamente. —Siempre había querido hacer eso.

Claire suspiró, aliviada.

—Pero, no has contestado mi pregunta.

En esta ocasión, ella giró los ojos.

—No es de tu incumbencia—replicó Claire, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió atacada. Lo último que necesitaba era una pelea con su hermano, pero le resultaba imposible detenerse.

—Sí que lo es. Te esperé por una eternidad a que regresaras. Hasta compré hamburguesas, para que cenáramos juntos

—Hubieras invitado a Jessica, entonces. ¿O ella, como el resto de tus plásticas ex-novias, tampoco come? —inquirió con sorna.

Chris pareció perder su apariencia del mejor hermano del mundo en una milésima de segundo. Era como si hubiese cambiado de papeles, para tornarse en un ser amenazador, que la observaba con desprecio.

—No tienes por qué ser tan ruda. ¿O te has estado sintiendo tan sola que te escapas con cualquiera que te lo ofrezca?

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Acabas de insinuar que ando acostándome con muchachos por ahí?

Chris asintió con la cabeza, y Claire le observó penetrante.

—Eres una malagradecida…

— ¡Y tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme! —gruñó Claire, mientras se acercaba a Chris lo suficiente como para ser capaz de alcanzarlo. Después le dio un breve empujón. — ¡No tienes derecho a saber a dónde voy! ¡Ni a decirme todas esas cosas rudas! ¡No eres papá! ¡Papá está muerto y tú nunca, nunca, podrás ser capaz de tomar su lugar!

Cuando Claire fue consciente de las lágrimas que corrían por sus empalidecidas mejillas, advirtió que no podía dejar de balbucear incoherencias, todo gracias al nudo doloroso que se había formado en el fondo de su estómago. Incapaz de detener las lágrimas, y sintiéndose impotente, se precipitó hasta su habitación, no sin antes darle un empujón de hombros a Chris, quién permaneció estático, y con la mirada fija en el piso por un largo rato.

— ¡Y tal vez tengas razón! —exclamó Claire, antes de entrar a su cuarto. — ¡No soy virgen! ¡Tal vez si sea una cualquiera!

…

A pesar del intenso calor, Claire tomó su sábana y se cubrió completamente. Normalmente hacía eso cuando no quería continuar escuchando a Chris llamando a su puerta.

Solo que en esta ocasión, ella estaba completamente segura de que no escucharía unos nudillos golpeando contra la madera.

…

El jueves los hermanos Redfield no asistieron a ninguna de sus clases, y tanto Jill como Steve, guardaron su consternación para sí mismos. Leon tan sólo pareció atento a la mesa de los populares durante todo el receso. Como si Claire fuese a aparecer mágicamente en su asiento.

…

El viernes, ante la mirada atónita de Leon, Claire llegó al instituto con Steve.

Chris arribó en su propia camioneta, solo.

— ¿Qué demonios hace Steve con _ella_? —masculló Leon, para Jill.

Jill negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que la odiabas.

—La odio.

Jill contempló a lo lejos como Chris desplazaba a Jessica, y se adentraba al edificio, solo, de nuevo.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te molesta? —preguntó Jill, una vez que Chris desapareció de su campo de visión. —Creía que tú habías alentado a Steve para que se le acercara.

Su aparición había sido un alivio, uno tan grande, como el que suponía el permanecer un largo rato bajo el agua y después sacar la cabeza para tomar una fuerte bocanada de oxígeno.

Sí, Jill podía llegar a considerar a Chris como su propio oxígeno.

—No debía resultar así. Se suponía que ella debía ignorarlo…

—Los Redfield son totalmente impredecibles, Leon.

…

En el cambio de clases, Jill se dirigía hacia el aula de Lógica I cuando se cruzó con Chris. Él le dedicó la mirada más desdeñosa que jamás le había regalado, y se retiró.

Jill permaneció paralizada unos instantes.

A veces no comprendía cómo alguien podía expresar tanto desprecio en un simple vistazo.

…

Para la hora de salida, Leon parecía haberse olvidado de que Claire existía. Apoyado, con la espalda contra su Aveo negro, mientras Ada Wong coqueteaba descaradamente con él, no creía que pudiese existir un placer más grande en la vida.

Ada apoyó su esbelto cuerpo contra el de Leon, de modo que él quedó atrapado contra su propio automóvil y la única mujer que era capaz de inquietarlo. Su respiración se irregularizó, y se permitió cerrar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que se permitía replantear la posibilidad de algo más satisfactorio que la presencia de Ada.

Claro que existía. Ella misma se lo había mostrado el verano pasado.

—Te extrañé, guapo—entonces deslizó una mano por su pecho, descendiendo hasta su abdomen bajo.

Leon inmediatamente sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

—No en un lugar público.

Ada en respuesta clavó sus grises ojos entrecerrados en los de él. Después, como si fuera posible, apegó más su cuerpo contra el de Leon, arrancándole un gruñido ronco.

—No pareces muy dispuesto a detenerme—ronroneó Ada, muy cerca de sus labios. Su cálido aliento golpeteó contra su boca.

—No me provoques, Ada.

Ada soltó una brevísima carcajada, antes de pegar sus labios a los de Leon. Ella le besó con una desesperación que resultaba abrumadora, que consumía los sentidos. Era un sentimiento que ambos conocían muy bien. Era el deseo que les abrasaba con fuerza. Leon le correspondió, disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones que sólo Ada era capaz de causar en su cuerpo. Como los estremecimientos de placer que sólo su hábil boca podía provocar.

De súbito, la mano de Ada descendió más de lo que se podía considerar como permitido en un lugar público, y soltando un quejido, Leon se apartó.

—Si tú no quieres está bien—admitió Ada, sobreactuando su decepción.

—No es que no quiera. No debemos.

—Siempre siguiendo las reglas y siendo el chico bueno—protestó ella, hablando lentamente, en su usual tono sensual. —Eso es lo que me gustó de ti. Estuve tan sorprendida el verano cuando me admitiste que no eras virgen. Juraría que eras la clase de chico que respetaba tanto a sus chicas, que no les permitías ir muy lejos.

En esta ocasión, Leon acortó las distancias con Ada, y tomándola de la cintura, la atrajo hacia él, y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Puedo sorprenderte de otras maneras.

—Luego habrá tiempo—acortó ella, posicionando sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de Leon. Apretó sus dedos contra la tela azul de su camisa, arrugándola con su fricción. Él suspiró por lo bajo, claramente ansiando más. —Por ahora, necesito un pequeño favor.

—Dime—exigió Leon, casi sin aliento.

Ada se apartó del agarre de Leon, y por un momento, aun aunque fuesen amigos con derechos, Leon recordó lo fuera de alcance que Ada estaba para él. Ada se apoyó cuidadosamente contra el coche, en una pose ligeramente sugestiva.

—Tengo un pequeño pendiente y necesito transporte. Me preguntaba si tu serías tan amable de…—Leon sintió algo agitarse dentro de sí. Por supuesto que él la llevaría a donde necesitase. —… ¿Prestarme tu auto el fin de semana?

…

Jill se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, con cuidado de no estirar mucho el brazo que tenía lesionado. Cualquiera podía llegar a la conclusión de que estaba exagerando, pero nadie era capaz de observar bajo la tela de la manga larga de su camiseta y contemplar el enorme verdugón que resaltaba contra la palidez de su piel.

En realidad Wesker era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Pero por otro lado, Jill era una persona propensa a sufrir de hematomas.

En los últimos dos días, el acoso por parte de Excella había continuado. Aunque se había limitado toda la semana a los insultos verbales. No fue hasta el viernes que Excella se percató de su actitud minuciosa en todo cuanto suponía tener algún contacto físico con su brazo izquierdo.

Después la había acorralado en un pasillo solitario y la había empujado contra un casillero, asegurándose que toda la fuerza del impacto, la recibiera con su brazo ya herido.

Jill no le había dicho nada.

Nunca lo hacía.

Lo único que lograba animarla era la idea del fin de semana. Finalmente descansaría de Excella y su abuso. De Chris y su odio parcial. Aunque lo que menos deseaba era enfrentarse a la soledad de su casa, no tenía otra opción viable.

De súbito, unos toquecitos contra el vidrio de su camioneta le desconcertaron, sacándola del estupor que implicaban sus pensamientos.

Jill giró el rostro, y del otro lado del cristal, contempló el rostro irritado de su mejor amigo. Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, y Leon se adentró a la camioneta, ocupando el asiento del copiloto.

— ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Ya sabes, podemos jugar videojuegos toda la tarde…

— ¿Ada te quitó el coche otra vez?

— ¿Cómo supiste?

Jill le movió a la palanca de los cambios, maniobrando con el volante, hasta que su camioneta salió del sitio donde yacía aparcada.

—Nunca le dices que no.

* * *

**Traduje la canción porque si la ponía en inglés no iba a lucir tan bien. La canción es First date de Blink 182, creo que era apropiada para la ocasión. Escúchenla, la van a reconocer al instante, salió en muchas pelis y en los simpsons.**

**Perdón por mi ausencia, me fui de vacaciones y sufrí un bloqueo terrible. Así que gracias a quienes esperaron la actualización, I love you so much. Mencionaré a Claire Kennedy por su review anónimo que no puedo responder. **

**Sobre el fic. Hay demasiadas ****pistas**** por todos lados en todo el capítulo. Haría mis preguntas del día, pero me limitaré a poner sólo una: ¿conclusiones, alguien?**


	4. Entre golpes y besos

**Resident evil no me pertenece.**

* * *

Leon pasó la noche del viernes en su casa, y regresó a su propio hogar el sábado por la tarde. Era como si al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Dick, hubiese decidido llenar el vacío de aquella enorme casa por sí sólo. Jill intentó no divagar mucho en el asunto, ya que entre más tiempo dedicaba a pensar sobre esto, más se convencía de que Leon había decidido hacerle compañía por lástima.

Cuando arribó el domingo, se sorprendió a si misma deseando que el día no concluyera. La última de sus voluntades era ir al instituto y tropezar con Excella o cualquier otra de sus abusadoras. Sin embargo, al caer la noche, en su habitación, mientras contemplaba su propio reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, al captar los suaves relieves de los golpes bajo la punta de sus dedos, y el escozor de sus moretones, se cuestionaba si ella lo merecía realmente. Después agitaría la cabeza, y se iría a la cama, y a pesar del calor abrasador que caracterizaba el verano, se arroparía entre sus mantas, y bajo la calidez de los edredones se abrazaría a sí misma, como si intentase mantenerse completa.

…

El lunes, Jill puso todo su empeño en pasar desapercibida, para la hora del almuerzo, la sensación de una ligera satisfacción le consumía, pues había logrado eludir a Excella y a su séquito. Normalmente Jill no huía de los problemas, solía enfrentarlos cara a cara, pero últimamente se sentía devastada y sin la motivación suficiente que requería para oponerse al mal trato.

Por otro lado, se había enfocado en no hablar con nadie en el transcurso de la mañana, así que cuando Sheva la abordó en la cafetería, tocándole suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención, dio un respingo violento.

—Jill, que bueno encontrarte. Pensé que tendría que tomar el almuerzo sola—admitió Sheva, al mismo tiempo que avanzaban para posicionarse al extremo final de la hilera de alumnos que estaban frente a la barra de comida. —Es como si te estuvieras escondiendo.

— ¿En serio? —inquirió Jill, sin poder evitar que un deje de sarcasmo se apoderara de su voz, después tomó una bandeja. —He estado algo distraída.

Sheva compró un emparedado, y Jill se limitó a pagar un té helado, pues no creía que su estómago pudiese soportar algo sólido.

—Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo —empezó Sheva, tras un largo silencio confortante.

—Dispara—respondió Jill, haciendo con la mano libre un gesto que simbolizaba una pistola siendo accionada.

Ambas tomaron asiento en una pequeña mesa redonda de cuatro sillas, de aquellas que se encontraban recluidas al fondo, pero que aun así tenían vista a los enormes campos del instituto.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo fuiste novia de Wesker? —cuestionó Sheva, mirándola con una curiosidad sincera, para después darle un pequeño mordisco a su almuerzo.

Jill se encontró a punto de escupir el trago de té que acababa de beber. Se forzó a pasar la bebida por su, repentinamente, seca garganta.

—Creía que eras alumna de nuevo ingreso—farfulló Jill en respuesta, —No se supone que debas saber _tanto_.

—Los rumores corren, sean viejos, sean nuevos —replicó Sheva con una pequeña risita.

Jill suspiró antes de contestarle.

—Sólo diré que desperdicié más de un año en ese imbécil.

—Bueno…—Sheva lucía completamente sorprendida, no era la clase de gesto que se pudiese fingir. —Eso es mucho tiempo desperdiciado. Hay una frase que dice: "Nunca te arrepientas de algo que te hizo sonreír".

Después, Sheva le dedicó un discreto guiño, que resultó ligeramente humorístico. No obstante, en vez de causarle gracia, Jill nomás sintió su estómago estremecerse bruscamente.

Era la frase que Claire solía repetirle cuando hablaban sobre Wesker.

Involuntariamente, Jill disimuladamente buscó con la vista, la mesa real. Sus ocupantes habituales bromeaban y parloteaban entre sí, pero nadie era lo suficientemente relevante para Jill, así que desplazó su mirada hasta que encontró a Chris, dándole la espalda a la mesa donde se encontraba ella misma. Frente a él, Jessica reía de una manera que resultaba "delicada". Ante el punto de vista de Jill, Jessica bien podría ser la definición oficial de "femenina" en el diccionario.

Pero Claire no se encontraba en la mesa real.

Jill comenzó a buscarla nuevamente, hasta que la localizó en una de las mesas redondas para cuatro personas. Sólo dos asientos yacían ocupados. A su derecha, Steve había desplazado la silla más cercana, de modo que ambos estuvieran lo más contiguos que aquel reducido espacio les consentía.

Y aunque parecía que Steve fácilmente podría estar traspasando el espacio personal de Claire, ella parecía complacida por su cercanía.

…

Jill había permanecido tan abstraída en sus pensamientos, que en cuanto se dirigió a su siguiente clase se asombró un poco al encontrarse con Leon. Leon yacía sentado en su asiento usual, con una extraña apariencia demacrada. Miraba fijamente y al mismo tiempo, no observaba nada en concreto, lucía consternado por alguna razón que Jill patentemente desconocía, así que, aunque Excella la juzgara con sus ojos desde el otro extremo del aula, se aproximó a Leon a un paso más lento de lo que acostumbraba. Aún esperaba no llamar mucho la atención.

—Leon, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió Jill, en voz baja, tomando asiento frente a él.

Leon parpadeó un par de veces, antes de enfocar la vista en Jill. Parecía miserable.

—Adivina—respondió Leon. Después soltó un suspiro nervioso y continuó. —No puede ser tan difícil adivinar.

Jill no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de llegar a sus propias conclusiones, sin embargo, se limitó a aportar la más lógica e implícita de todas las posibilidades.

—Supongo que es algo relacionado con Ada.

Leon asintió con la cabeza y unió sus manos sobre su pupitre, antes de contestar. —Sí, ella y mi coche.

Jill no pudo evitar lo que a continuación escapó de su boca.

—Santa mierda, ¿estrelló tu auto?

—Algo así, digamos que sólo es un rayón que no se nota a simple vista. —Leon soltó una carcajada que detonaba en un sarcasmo cruel, como si se burlara de sí mismo. —Deberías verlo. Se hundió una parte de la defensa.

Jill enarcó una ceja expresando su desconcierto. Jill poseía su propia camioneta, pero sólo comprendía la terminología mecánica a un nivel común; a duras penas recordaba cómo mover la palanca correctamente para entrar a una marcha y salir de otra.

—Como sea, sospecho que no te vas a quejar con ella. Ni vas a pedirle que te pague un centavo.

—Soy todo un caballero—replicó Leon, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

Mientras ambos reían a carcajada limpia, Jill alcanzó a atisbar por el rabillo del ojo, como Excella la observaba con desprecio.

…

El timbrazo nasal que notificaba la hora de salida, resonó entre los pasillos del instituto. Jill se precipitó a su casillero con los libros estrujados contra el pecho. En su trayecto se cruzó con Wesker, que le regaló una pequeña sonrisa torcida antes de desaparecer de su campo de visión. Jill intentó ignorarlo, pero le fue inevitable rodar los ojos mientras abría su _locker_ correspondiente y guardaba los temarios que no ocuparía por la tarde.

Habían escasas ocasiones donde Jill se permitía especular con diversas posibilidades para el futuro. No podía engañarse a ella misma, inclusive a veces llegaba a considerar el regresar con Wesker. Lo odiaba, sí. Pero ser pareja con alguien como él tenía sus ventajas, una de ellas sería que Excella tendría que detener su abuso. Otra, alguien la haría sentir querida y probablemente olvidase a Chris, "de nuevo".

Entonces, Jill recordaba que si quería ponerle fin al mal trato, era ella quién debía hacerlo. Pero cuando intentaba defenderse era como si de súbito toda capacidad mental que tuviese para custodiar de sí misma hubiese quedado borrada.

Tal vez, simplemente era débil.

Jill se detuvo en seco a un par de metros de su camioneta, donde una silueta familiar la aguardaba, recargada contra la portezuela del piloto.

—Te estaba esperando.

Excella se mantuvo en su sitio, con ambos brazos cruzados a la altura de sus prominentes pechos. La expresión en su rostro se balanceaba entre la furia y la socarronería. A pesar de todo, la emoción predominante parecía ser la molestia que le arrugaba el entrecejo y le hacía apretar los labios.

— ¿Ahora que hice? —preguntó Jill, que comenzaba por perder la paciencia, casi tan rápido como se esfumaba su coraje.

—No creía que pudieras caer tan bajo, pero te has superado. —Jill podía sentir sus ojos estudiándola de pies a cabeza. Preparándose para atacarla en sus deficiencias físicas. —No te basta con uno.

—No sé a qué te refieres—Jill avanzó hacia adelante, y armándose de todo el valor que le restaba en su sistema, se aproximó a su camioneta.

Excella, molesta ante su atrevimiento, la empujó bruscamente una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca. La embestida no había sido muy fuerte, pero había sido propiciada desde un ángulo preciso, así que la espalda de Jill se estampó dolorosamente contra el cofre de su propio auto. Jill cerró los ojos al sentir el impacto, y aunque el dolor la había hecho doblarse sobre sí misma, no se permitió soltar sonido alguno. No pensaba darle el gusto esta vez.

— ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? —Excella se apretujó contra Jill, y sus manos vagaron hasta los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sacando todo lo que guardaba en ellos. Las llaves del coche tintinearon suavemente al caer contra la rasposa gravilla del suelo, junto con un par de monedas, y unos cuantos billetes. No se mostró satisfecha hasta que dio con su objetivo. El celular. —Gran casualidad. Wesker regresa y de pronto tienes un celular nuevo.

—Ese celular era mío desde hace mucho tiempo, y no es tan nuevo—objetó Jill, alzando el rostro para encarar a su atacante.

—Chris y Wesker. Vaya, ¿qué no te das cuenta de que a ninguno le interesas?

—Tú eres la que no se da cuenta de que Wesker no está interesado en ti. Por algo te dejó—farfulló Jill, complacida al encontrar las palabras correctas, y aunque sabría que su cuerpo terminaría lamentándolo, su orgullo jamás podría estar más colmado con deleite. —La que se debería sentir mal eres tú, si Wesker te dejó por alguien tan patética como yo, ¿no crees? ¿Qué no recuerdas que sólo salieron una semana antes de que te dejara por mí? Claro que lo recuerd…

Antes de que Jill terminara de hablar, el veloz puño de Excella se estampó en su ojo izquierdo. En esta ocasión, Jill no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al mismo tiempo que resbalaba hasta caer de bruces en el rígido suelo, con una mano apretada contra su ojo magullado. El dolor era sumamente intenso, era una sensación palpitante que le nublaba los sentidos. Ni siquiera intentó abrirlo para ver si sería capaz de echar un vistazo.

—Eres una zorra. Una patética zorra que le encanta entrometerse en relaciones ajenas. Pero no te preocupes, _Jilly,_ que yo misma me encargaré de que nadie en esta escuela quiera hablarte más.

Excella no agregó nada más. Se retiró furiosa, mascullando por lo bajo y ni siquiera se molestó de caminar al ritmo sugerente que solía emplear con sus caderas a cada paso. Casi se alejó a pisotones. Jill la contempló alejarse, y en cuanto la perdió de la vista, profirió un suspiro de mero alivio. Se sentía muy bien, a pesar de su ojo magullado.

Se había defendido. Y aunque aún no había sido capaz de contraatacar sus golpes, Jill tenía el leve presentimiento de que pronto, Excella no podría ponerle la mano encima.

Y como si fuera una promesa a ella misma, apretó el celular que sostenía con su mano izquierda, reconociéndolo como uno de los modelos más novedosos y costosos del mercado. No era su celular.

Era el de Excella.

Jill se había apoderado disimuladamente de él, desde el primer empujón. Un impetuoso movimiento de mano hasta el bolsillo de sus shorts, y de súbito lo tenía para ella. Había sido algo altamente sencillo, después de todo había instruida en el arte del hurto desde corta edad.

Irónico era que Excella se había burlado de ella por ser una "ladrona". Ahora sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos. Si había otra área en que Jill se consideraba diestra, era el del _hackeo¸_ y adivinar una contraseña, generalmente era más simple de lo que se suponía.

…

—Steve, gracias por traerme a casa. De nuevo —agradeció Claire, tímidamente, una vez que Steve aparcó frente a su casa.

Steve le sonrió cálidamente cuando Claire depositó un corto beso en su pálida mejilla. Una despedida dulce, que incitaba a un acercamiento más profundo. Steve retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente, y la despidió con la mano, resignándose. Era ridículo que pudiese contener esas fastidiosas ansias que le consumían. Sí, apenas la conocía de un poco más de la semana y ya moría por besarla.

A veces sucede así. No es algo que se pudiese explicar, ante el punto de vista de Steve. Simplemente conoces a alguien y llega a acontecer que la química entre ambas personas sea tan potente, que al cuerpo se le dificulte resistirse al magnetismo que le atrae.

Steve observó cómo Claire salía del automóvil, y cuando la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal de su hogar, ya deseaba que pasara el tiempo necesario para pasar por ella, en la madrugada.

…

Claire apenas había tomado asiento en el pequeño comedor de cuatro sillas, cuando Chris se puso de pie, presurosamente. Sin voltearla a ver, ni siquiera de reojo, cogió sus platos vacíos, con un suave repiqueteo de la porcelana, y le dio la espalda a Claire, dispuesto a retirarse.

—No vas a hablarme, ¿verdad? —preguntó Claire, con ambos ojos azules muy fijos en su almuerzo; el cual estaría intacto, de no ser que su nerviosismo le había empujado a asir fuertemente del tenedor para desplazar la comida hacia los bordes.

Chris no se giró sobre sus talones, ni volteó a verla. Se limitó a avanzar a paso cansino hasta el fregadero.

—Lo que dije estuvo mal… Me cuesta decir esto, pero lo siento. No debí ser tan ruda, no lo mereces.

En esta ocasión, Chris asintió con la cabeza. Claire escuchó como el agua comenzaba a correr en el fregadero y automáticamente, conjeturó que su hermano había empezado por lavar sus platos. Siempre tan meticuloso cuando se encontraba inquieto. Justamente lo opuesto a cómo ella solía reaccionar bajo presión.

—No hay rencores—respondió Chris, en voz baja. Claire advirtió cierto tono de incomodidad en su hablar. Continuaba dándole la espalda, aun cuando terminó por hacer esa pequeña tarea de aseo.

Entonces, Claire entendió lo que debía aclarar con su hermano, en realidad.

—Cuando dije que no era virgen. Mentí.

Como si Claire hubiese proclamado un par de palabras con poderes mágicos, Chris se tornó hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa cándida en el atractivo rostro. Él avanzó en grandes zancadas hacia ella, y imprevistamente, Chris la abrazaba con fuerza entre sus musculosos brazos.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Así que espero que sea verdad—la amenazó Chris, al mismo tiempo que le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello rojizo con una mano.

Todo volvía a ser como antes.

…

"_La ladrona de tercer semestre acaba de robarse mi celular. ¿Qué demonios? Yo solamente estaba haciéndole el favor de hablarle. La vi sola, me acerqué y cuando me fui, me di cuenta que ya no tenía mi celular conmigo"_

Jill parpadeó un repetidas veces, le era imposible asimilar lo que sus pupilas leían en ese preciso instante. Era la veracidad deformada de tal modo que la única perjudicada era Jill. Lo peor de todo, es que dicho texto yacía publicado en una popular red social de la que todo el instituto era partícipe. También existía la desventaja de su ojo morado, ¿cómo demonios iba a explicar eso?

¿Cómo reaccionarían todos al día siguiente en la escuela? Era su palabra contra la de Excella. El desenlace enfrentamiento ya estaba decidido. Que intentase defenderse sería un equivalente a decir que sí había hurtado el celular de Excella. Era tan insignificante e inútil como no tratar.

Jill sintió como la impotencia le embargaba conforme leía los comentarios. Jessica no había dicho gran cosa, sólo había mostrado su apoyo en la causa, mientras que por el otro lado, Ashley y Alexia se dedicaron a mandar una sarta de palabras insultantes y oraciones venenosas, al igual que otras personas, que al parecer no eran muy gratas hacia Jill. Hasta que Wesker se involucró.

"_Excella lo más probable es que con tu falta de capacidad lo hayas perdido en uno de tus bolsas. Borra esta publicación por favor."_

Después, Jill sintió su corazón agitarse cuando leyó el comentario que le secundaba.

"_Esto está llegando muy lejos. No te gustaría que te dijeran esto a ti, así que elimina esto, Excella"._

El comentario procedía de Chris.

…

No le tomó mucho tiempo el averiguar su contraseña. Tras unos diez minutos de intentar adivinar la clave, finalmente Jill la había descubierto. La palabra era: _Wesker_.

Una vez que comenzó por inspeccionar los archivos de Excella, sus conversaciones y sus fotos, comprendió por qué le preocupaba tanto perder un simple aparato cuando a sus padres les sobraba capital.

Había toda clase de conversación subida de tono con al menos tres muchachos distintos y toda clase de fotografía que decaía en lo polémico.

Ese celular bien podía salvarla por el resto de sus días del instituto. Podía amenazar a Excella. Podía tener el abuso escolar. A pesar de ello, Jill no quería rebajarse a un nivel tan repugnante. Así pues, retiró cuidadosamente la diminuta memoria que guardaba toda la información, y luego pisoteó el celular llena de coraje. Ahora debía encontrar el sitio perfecto para que algo tan pequeño no quedara en el olvido.

…

Jill se apoyó con sus manos en la barra de la cocina. El ojo le molestaba de una manera que le impedía hacer sus actividades cotidianas. Apenas y se las había arreglado para terminar su tarea. Y tomar una ducha había resultado más fastidioso de lo esperado. Con anterioridad había intentado lo de colocarse un pedazo de carne cruda en el ojo, pero la simple sensación de sentir el filete contra su rostro había sido demasiado repugnante. Inclusive había utilizado una compresa con hielo, pero no se había mitigado ni el tono liliáceo que acentuaba sus ojeras, ni la hinchazón.

Había otra opción. Podía tomar su maquillaje e intentar disimularlo con un poco de corrector. Pero temía que con sus pobres habilidades para los cosméticos, acabara pareciendo un payaso mal pintado.

En realidad no existía "_otra opción"_, sólo "esa".

Resignada a tener que pasar la noche en vela, frente al espejo, y con una bolsa de cosméticos que ella en escasas ocasiones utilizaba, se dirigió escaleras arriba. No obstante, fue interrumpida a mitad de los peldaños, cuando la puerta principal se abrió repentinamente, a sus espaldas.

Posteriormente un par de pesados pasos resonaron en la estancia principal, Jill contuvo su curiosidad y no se giró hacia el visitante. Tras la ausencia de saludo, Jill estuvo casi segura de quien se trataba, pero inmediatamente, desechó esa posibilidad, ya que era imposible que Dick llegase a casa a estas alturas.

—Hija—dijo Dick con algo similar a la conmoción.

Y aunque fuese muy egoísta, de parte de Jill, pensarlo si quiera, ella supuso que fingía su emoción. No era justo para su padre que pensara que su relación carecía de cariño, pero esa era la impresión que Jill inevitablemente se había formado al transcurrir los años.

Entonces, Jill se tornó para encarar a Dick, de modo que tuviera total visibilidad de su rostro magullado.

_Tal vez así se sienta culpable por dejarme tanto tiempo._

—¿Qué demonios? —Jill cerró los ojos al oírlo maldecir, y a sus oídos llegó el sonido de unas pesadas maletas cayendo al suelo de madera.

Lo escuchó subir los escalones hacia ella, y de súbito sintió su cálida mano tomarle el brazo. Jill parpadeó repetidas veces ante el contacto, y sus ojos se encontraron. Jill recordó con pesadez, el cómo la gente que les rodeaba solía recordarle cómo ella tenía la belleza de su madre, pero los ojos de su padre. Se obligó a tragar saliva ruidosamente.

Dick agachó el rostro, como si comprendiese de golpe como su hija se sentía, y después, jalándola suavemente del brazo, la guió hasta la cocina.

…

—Ya me puse hielo, papá—objetó Jill, quien yacía sentada en una mesa del comedor, mientras observaba como su padre improvisaba una compresa, con un paño que utilizaban para limpiar la mesa del comedor, poniéndole hielos por encima y sellándola con un nudo suave.

—Espero que hayas dejado peor a quién te haya hecho esto—farfulló Dick, ignorando las réplicas de Jill. —¿Quién fue?

—No sabrías quién es ni aunque te dijera el nombre.

Dick se acercó hacia Jill, y se arrodilló de modo que quedó a su altura. Después, le colocó el paño helado sobre el ojo herido. La sensación congelante y el escozor, hicieron que Jill soltara un leve jadeo de malestar.

—¿Fue ese muchacho Wesker?.. —Dick suspiró. Luego presionó con mayor suavidad. —Nunca me agradó. Siempre sospeché que tenía tendencias extrañas.

Jill sofocó una carcajada incómoda, y advirtió como el calor ascendía hasta su rostro, coloreándole las pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que regresó a la ciudad? —cuestionó Jill. —No, no fue él. No es _tan_ imbécil como para golpear a una mujer.

Una vez que Dick retiró su mano, Jill sostuvo la compresa por ella misma. Dick se incorporó, lentamente pues los años comenzaban a hacer estragos en su condición, y Jill se permitió estudiar a su padre, a quien siempre había considerado una imagen de fortaleza. Ahora la fuerza de su vida comenzaba por mostrar problemas con su espalda, y las canas pintaban de blanco su corta cabellera. También sus ojos azules, casi cristalinos, estaban demacrados por el cansancio.

—Sé que no paso mucho tiempo en casa, y que no tengo derecho alguno a darte órdenes pero te daré un consejo, defiéndete.

Dick le depositó un corto beso en la frente y se retiró a su propia habitación.

Lo que Jill no sabía en ese momento, era que en la mañana su padre ya se habría ido de nuevo.

…

El corrector aplicado de la forma adecuada, disfrazaba el golpe perfectamente. Jill también contaba con la ventaja de que la hinchazón se había relajado un poco durante la noche.

Pero con ello concluía lo bueno.

Jill, que estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada por los pasillos del instituto, ahora, recibía toda clase de comentario insultante.

_Ladrona,_ insinuaban. Incluso gente que Jill juraba no haber visto jamás, le decían hasta lo imaginable. Algunos lo murmuraban. Otros se cruzaban en su camino y le escupían las palabras en la cara. Jill se limitaba a sonreírles, aun cuando las palabras de su padre retumbaran en su cabeza.

_Defiéndete._

Lo haría. Se defendería, pero para hacerlo, primero debía recuperar su valor.

…

En la primera clase, Leon se sentó atrás de ella, como lo usual, y Jill aprovechó la oportunidad para contarle lo que había sucedido. Leon la escuchó atentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No te preocupes, yo te defenderé.

Jill lo contempló con impotencia. Leon no podría hacer gran cosa al respecto. Era tan perdedor como ella.

…

Leon a la hora del almuerzo sugirió que comieran en los jardines, para evitar ser molestados lo más posible. Jill tuvo la ligera sospecha de que había otra razón por la cual Leon evadía sentarse en la cafetería, pero decidió no indagar mucho en el asunto. Si él quisiera hablar sobre ello, ya lo hubiera dicho.

—Te dije que lo mejor era no decir nada—empezó Leon. Jill confundida, enarcó una ceja en respuesta, y continuó masticando su emparedado, ya que si había algo que le disgustaba, era hablar con la boca llena. —Ada me acompañó al mecánico ayer. Y ella se ofreció a pagar, pero me negué.

—Estoy tan orgullosa—farfulló Jill, con algo de sarcasmo, una vez que hubo terminado su almuerzo. —¿Algo más pasó?

—Fuimos a mi casa. Lo demás ya lo sabes—Leon clavó la vista en su lata de refresco.

Leon no era la clase de muchacho que solía alardear sobre las chicas que lograba llevar a su cama. Para él, que era un la clase de persona que podía denominarse como "educada", eso era un tema tabú, que sólo se trataba con uno mismo. Y tal vez, con tu mejor amiga, si es que la confianza alcanzaba los niveles requeridos. Tampoco era de los que solían acostarse con cualquiera, él todavía creía en que los sentimientos debían formar parte de una relación física, y como Ada había sido propietaria de sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo, el tenerla tan cerca era casi abrumador.

Él de verdad la quería.

Pero Jill estaba casi segura de que Ada sólo estaba jugando con él.

—Creo que lo nuestro se está volviendo serio. De poco a poco, pero sí. Estoy casi seguro.

— ¿Ya te ha dicho que te quiere? —cuestionó Jill, aprovechando la distracción para tomar el refresco de Leon y robarle un par de sorbos.

—Por ahora, no—respondió, vacilante.

—¿Y ya te ha dicho con cuántos se ha acostado?.. Porque aunque no tiene mala fama en la escuela, he oído varias cosas.

León recuperó su lata de soda, sólo para retrasar su respuesta unos instantes.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero no pienso decirte.

Jill se permitió reírse a carcajada limpia, hasta el momento en que Leon le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Y tú cuántas, tigre?

— ¿A qué se debe el interrogatorio? No me hagas recordarte que te jodiste a Wesker—masculló Leon, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Jill se incorporó rápidamente, con una enorme torpeza de su parte, y le dio la espalda dramáticamente.

—Ya no somos amigos.

—Soy tu único amigo, no te hagas esto.

Leon se puso de pie, y se sacudió el rastro de césped que se había quedado prendado en sus pantalones de mezclilla. Jill no se movió de su sitio, y para su deleite personal, escuchó a Leon suspirar con resignación.

—Dos y _medio_—admitió Leon, tras ver que Jill no se dignaba a encararle. —No preguntes. Algún día te contaré esa historia.

…

Leon la escoltó a Cálculo, como acostumbraban a hacerlo todos los días. Jill advirtió que las ofensas habían disminuido considerablemente una vez que tenía a Leon junto a ella. Bien, Leon no era una presencia significativa en el ámbito social, pero si tenía una apariencia imponente. Era relajado, pero también era capaz de encestar puñetazos precisos.

Conforme la clase empezaba a transcurrir, y el profesor asignado dictaba el tema correspondiente, Jill se encontró indispuesta. No podía concentrarse.

Chris se había sentado en un extremo, justo al frente, de modo que desde el fondo, Jill podía observarlo de soslayo sin ser perturbada, ya que, extrañamente, no estaba Jessica para mirarla con desaprobación.

Sin embargo, en cierto punto de la clase, Chris se giró un poco en su dirección y la descubrió viéndolo. Jill por un segundo le devolvió valerosamente la mirada, y él no se inmutó, se limitó a seguir observándola, primero con confusión, después con algo que Jill no supo interpretar. Era como si él fuese consciente de aquella conexión especial que compartían.

Jill rompió el contacto visual e intentó concentrarse en el libro que yacía abierto sobre su pupitre. Pero le era imposible. Lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar, era en un par de ojos azules que la contemplaban cálidamente. Sin odio. Casi con dulzura.

Por el resto de la hora, Jill permaneció petrificada en su asiento, sintiéndose observada.

¿Qué quería Chris Redfield? ¿La odiaba o no?

Jill se cuestionó si él todavía recordaría "aquella" noche. Lo más posible era que sí. Leon se lo había asegurado incontables veces. Un hombre simplemente no olvidaba algo así. Pero era Leon quién lo había dicho, y Leon era ligeramente diferente a los demás hombres con los que Jill había tratado.

El timbre retumbó súbitamente, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Jill se sentía nerviosa por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, era como un presentimiento. Uno bueno. Jill se quedó sentada un par de minutos en su silla habitual, hasta que Leon se excusó diciendo que Ada le había mandado un mensaje de texto. Tras esto, Jill comenzó a ordenar sus escasas pertenencias, a un ritmo pausado.

—Jill.

Jill alzó el rostro y advirtió que no había nadie en el aula.

Solamente Chris y ella.

—Hola, Chris.

Chris comenzó a abrirse paso hacia ella, entre los pupitres, y Jill sintió su corazón agitarse en dentro de su pecho, desbocadamente. El nerviosismo dominaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y de pronto, hasta inhalar y exhalar era una de las acciones más complicadas que conocía.

Una vez que Chris estuvo frente a ella, Jill alzó la vista, y lo contempló, con timidez. Si fuera capaz de extender su brazo un poco, podría acariciarlo con la punta de los dedos. Podría tocar su torso con la palma de su mano. Podría apreciar el palpitar en pecho. Fue como si Chris pensara algo similar, no lucía muy tranquilo, Jill reparó en que su respiración parecía tan irregular como la suya.

¿Acaso algún día podrían estar juntos?

Jill esperó pacientemente hasta que Chris diera algún indicio de sus intenciones.

—Todavía me quieres —habló Chris, finalmente. Aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Fue como si alguien le hubiese estrujado la garganta fuertemente. Inmediatamente pensó en lo osado que era como para decirle algo así tan directamente, después entendió la magnitud de lo que sucedía, y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—También sabes que tengo novia—agregó Chris, dando un paso hacia ella.

—Jessica.

Chris la silenció posicionando su índice sobre su boca cerrada. Jill percibió la tibieza de su piel sobre sus labios, y se estremeció con ligereza. Era casi como si Chris no quisiese escuchar su nombre en estos momentos. Una súplica silenciosa.

Ahora su enorme cuerpo yacía a escasos centímetros del de ella. Casi sentía la calidez que irradiaba. También le embargaban unas grandes ansias de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir. Nuevamente, fue como si compartiesen los mismos deseos, y Chris deslizó sus masculinos brazos hasta ella. Sus ásperas manos acariciaron sus costados, descendiendo hasta topar con una cintura estrecha. Jill cerró los ojos, e intentó pretender que su inquietud no existía. Después, él la rodeó en un abrazo estrecho. No como cualquier otro abrazo, sino de esos impetuosos donde ambos participantes se veían obligados a cerrar los ojos ante la intensidad del contacto.

Chris reposó su barbilla en su hombro, y ella hizo igual.

Fue como si el mundo se detuviera unos segundos, donde les permitía disfrutarse al uno del otro. Jill por un momento se consideró lo suficiente para él, fue como si la posibilidad de que él la quisiera, pudiese ser certera.

—Sabes que no podemos estar juntos—murmuró Chris, junto a su oído.

Su aliento golpeteó contra la piel de su mejilla, y Chris comenzó un trayecto de cortos besos desde la parte alta de su pómulo hasta arribar a la comisura de sus labios. Donde se detuvo.

—Entiende que no podemos estar juntos. —suplicó él, antes de separarse. —Por favor, olvídame

La ausencia de su cuerpo fue apenas comparable con el frío. Con aquella sensación gélida que se desliza dentro de ti, y te congela cada uno de tus miembros. Fue el comprender que no conocía la verdadera soledad hasta que no lo tenía a su lado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, él sin sentir culpa, ella reclamante.

Y para la sorpresa de Chris, Jill fue la que se retiró primero del aula.

…

Jill avanzó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

_(Me besó)_

No sabía a dónde iba, ni quería saberlo. Cuando se percató, ya ni siquiera estaba en el instituto, se encontraba afuera. Todavía le faltaban un par de clases para que la mañana concluyera y …

_(Nomás lo hizo por lástima)._

… Aun así no le importó en lo más mínimo. Sólo quería largarse de ahí. No podría encarar a Chris. La parte racional de ella le odiaba con una fiereza de la que ella nunca había sido consecuente. Pero el resto de ella, lo ansiaba y lo necesitaba de una manera que le lastimaba físicamente.

Lo quería demasiado. Y ella a él, no le interesaba.

Jill se precipitó hasta su camioneta, donde tomó asiento en el lugar del piloto. En aquel sitio que conocía tan bien. Después cerró con fuerza la portezuela del automóvil, y esta hizo retumbar los vidrios. Jill los contempló agitarse ante su furia. Eran justo como ella, débiles y transparentes. Fáciles de leer.

Normalmente Jill no lloraba. No había llorado cuando su padre había empezado a ausentarse por temporadas más largas, ni cuando había reparado en las intenciones de su padre cuando ya no estaba en casa. Tampoco había llorado cuando Excella la había golpeado la primera vez. Ni la última. Ni siquiera cuando todos en el instituto le habían clasificado mordazmente como una ladrona.

Pero en esta ocasión, Jill se permitió derramar un par de frías lágrimas por Chris.

Por aquel que nunca iba a estar con ella.

…

Jill estuvo a punto de ausentarse la mañana del miércoles. Pero se armó de valor y asistió. Las clases pasaron lentamente, como solían hacerlo. Chris nuevamente no volteó a verla ni una sola vez, Leon no le cuestionó la razón de su silencio, y en el almuerzo se sentó con Sheva en una mesa de cuatro. Dos asientos vacíos. A una distancia considerable de la mesa real, dónde Chris y Jessica intercambiaban muestras de cariño.

Así aconteció por igual el jueves. Fue como vivir una monótona pesadilla una y otra vez. Era observar a Chris pasar un buen rato con sus camaradas, su hermana (que nuevamente se sentaba en la mesa real), y su novia. Era desear estar en su lugar. Era el ansiar conocer que se sentiría ser "la oficial", no alguien con quién verte a escondidas. No alguien por la que te avergonzarías por pasar tiempo con ella.

El viernes parecía que el tiempo se había rebobinado, hasta que la hora del almuerzo arribó, y Steve se dirigió a la mesa de cuatro con dos asientos vacíos.

Ahora sólo había un asiento vacante, él cuál Leon se después de ocupar. También había arrastrado una silla extra consigo.

Ada se sentaría con ellos.

—Chicos, Ada. Ada, supongo que sabes cómo se llaman cada uno de ellos.

Jill no se dignó a alzar la vista de su intacto almuerzo, pero sabía que ella había asentido con la cabeza, lo cual era más que obvio, ya que solamente se escuchó las patas de la silla siendo restregadas contra el pulido suelo.

Todos intercambiaron bromas, e insinuaciones entre ellos, y Jill se excluyó por sí misma. No se sentía con su modo habitual para molestar a su mejor amigo.

Llegó un momento, en que incluso, Jill dejó de escuchar sus parloteos innecesarios y se centró en sus pensamientos.

Si ella quería estar sola, terminaría con la soledad como compañía en algún punto. Si ella quería sentirse patética, realmente lo sería en algún momento. Aquella afirmación de que uno formaba su vida conforme su actitud, era cierta. Así que temiendo ser miserable de verdad, Jill se forzó a hablar.

Cuando menos se diera cuenta, le saldría natural de nuevo y ya no tendría que fingir.

Hasta entonces, se guardaría su desdicha para cuando estuviera en su casa.

— ¿A que debemos el honor de tu presencia, Steve? —inquirió Sheva, después agregó. —Siempre te sientas con la chica Redfield.

Steve se ruborizó un poco, y a Jill le pareció algo tierno. No cualquier muchacho de su edad se abochornaba cuando se le mencionaban a su interés romántico.

—Los extrañaba. Invité a Claire para que se sentara con nosotros, pero ella dijo que no se sentaría con los perdedores. Luego dijo algo de una ladrona, pero no sé a quién se refería…

Jill advirtió como Leon se tensaba desde el otro extremo de la pequeña mesa, Ada pareció notarlo por igual. De pronto, Ada estaba tan incómoda como Jill misma, y fue entonces cuando ella decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente por hoy.

…

Jill normalmente pasaba los viernes sola. Pero esta vez, con la casa a oscuras, y vagando entre los pasillos y las sombras, era como si su soledad se acentuara. Caminaba, sin dirección. Sin objetivo aparente. Como un alma atormentada en las tinieblas. Avanzando ante la sombra de una imposibilidad. De un final feliz que nunca iba a ocurrir.

Inconscientemente, a ratos dirigía la punta de sus dedos hacia la parte de su boca dónde Chris había posicionado sus labios. La sensación ya no era tan abrasadora como la había percibido el martes. Y Jill temía profundamente, que olvidase el contacto de su piel con la suya en algún momento.

No quería olvidarlo. Aunque doliese. Jill era tan testaruda, que era capaz de aferrarse a lo absurdo. Si el sufrimiento era la condición que el destino le imponía, en caso de no querer olvidar, ella accedería a cargar con el peso del castigo afín que supuestamente merecía.

…

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Jill decidió que se consentiría dormir. Así pues, se recostó sobre su cama y se arropó entre sus gruesas sábanas. Pero el frío nunca la dejó. Era como si ya formara parte de ella, y resignada y sin sueño, clavó la vista en el techo blanco.

Podría pensar. Podía permitirse ser miserable. Podía darse el lujo de recordar y luego sufrir.

Cuando se disponía a cerrar los ojos, y recordaba cierta mirada cerúlea en la oscuridad de su mente, escuchó a su lado cómo su celular timbraba.

Jill, no se molestó en levantarse, sino que extendió su brazo y tomó su ostentoso móvil, agarrándolo entre los dedos.

Era un mensaje de texto.

"_Yo no soy la clase de hombre que ruega. Necesito una respuesta final para mañana."_

Provenía de Wesker.

Jill ni siquiera pensó en su respuesta, se limitó a teclearla ausente. Sólo tenía un objetivo, el mismo que había tenido cuando había sido su novia por primera vez.

Olvidar.

"_¿Y si mejor vienes a mi casa mañana?"_

Pronto, en la cafetería, su grupo usual tendría que cambiar de mesa, ya que en un espacio diseñado para cuatro personas, no habría cabida para una sexta silla.

…

—_Sígueme, ya llené tu vaso de agua._

_Jill no la pensó dos veces, y se dispuso a seguir a Chris entre las penumbras de su pequeño hogar. Pero los pasillos eran estrechos y los muebles decorativos que les secundaban estaban colocados en los lugares más imprevistos, así que en más de una ocasión Jill embistió involuntariamente, uno que otro jarrón que se tambaleó sobre su sitio. De suerte, nada logró caer al suelo._

—_No recordaba que fueses tan aparatosa—murmuró Chris, y Jill lo escuchó chasquear la lengua. A pesar de esto, él le tomó las manos en la oscuridad, y las guió hasta sus anchos hombros. Jill comenzó a temblar ante su tacto. —Ya está. Así no destruirás mi casa._

_Jill asintió en silencio y nuevamente le siguió el paso. Era como si Chris caminase a un paso lánguido por una extensión infinita. El pasillo parecía no tener final, y Jill ante su propio nerviosismo, empezó por farfullar incoherencias._

— _¿Esto es alguna especie de conga? ¿Para eso me llamaste abajo? ¿Para hacer un baile extraño?_

_Chris soltó una carcajada ronca y se detuvo en seco._

—_Llegamos—avisó Chris entre susurros. _

_Jill distinguió con la escasa iluminación que no estaba en una cocina, también advirtió como Chris se tornaba sobre sus talones y la encaraba. Lo observó dirigir su mano derecha hasta su barbilla y Jill advirtió la punta de sus dedos acariciarle el níveo cuello, dejando un rastro de fuego por su piel. Chris la apoyó cuidadosamente contra la pared, solo de la manera íntima en que un amante te sabe tratar. Una vez que estuvo con su espalda descansando contra el rígido muro, Chris se posicionó contra ella, como si quisiese fundir sus cuerpos en uno._

_Finalmente, como si fuese lo más natural que existiese en el universo, su boca abrasadora halló su camino hasta sus labios temblorosos. Y la besó como si no existiese un mañana._

**Al fin terminé y más temprano de lo usual. Lamento la tardanza, la escuela me come viva. No tengo tiempo ni para leer un condenado libro. Aparte, el martes empiezo mis exámenes así que no creo que actualice hasta Octubre, pero prometo un capítulo largo.**

**Agradeciendo a los dulces anónimos: Ana de Arg, claireredfiel1 (los flashbacks están en cursivas,linda, aunque si lees en un celular, como yo hago a veces, estas no aparecen y puede ser confuso), MariangelaGuzman y Dromeda (me encantan los reviews largos).**

**Bien, bien. Ya sabemos que pasó "esa" noche, pero ahora nacen nuevas preguntas. ¿Dos y medio? ¿Nadie se quedó pensando cómo es eso posible? ¿Jill regresará con Wesker? ¿Cómo demonios piensa Olivia hacer que el Cleon esté presente en esta historia? Y ¿Qué demonios está pensando Chris haciendo lo que hace? ¿La quiere o no?**

**Lo verán en el próximo capítulo. Tal vez. **

**Deseénme suerte con mis exámenes, por **_**favors**_**.**


	5. Malos Hábitos

**Resi no me pertenece.**

* * *

Jill abrió los ojos a la luz diurna del sábado. Desorientada, se incorporó bruscamente de su cama y de un salto se puso de pie. La sensación que sentía vibrante en sus sienes era similar a como si hubiese recibido un martillazo. No estaba segura si se trataba de una molesta jaqueca o si estaba teniendo un episodio de migraña, ni quería averiguarlo. Lo único que sabía era que la vaporosa luz que se colaba por entre sus cortinas, le molestaba las pupilas de sobremanera, y que había soñado con él.

Era como si su mente quisiese torturarla. Le brindaba en sueños lo que no podría tener en la vida real. Y comúnmente sus sueños terminaban sintiéndose tan reales, que Jill anhelaba el no despertar. Era casi sentir entre sus dedos su enmarañada cabellera ceder ante su tacto. Era sentir sus labios sobre los suyos de nuevo.

Era la felicidad absoluta. Por lo que el retornar a la realidad, sólo la hundía más.

Jill avanzó mecánicamente hasta su teléfono móvil, intentando abstraerse de sus pensamientos masoquistas, y en cuanto fue capaz de tomarlo entre sus manos, súbitamente recordó que no pasaría el sábado como la persona solitaria en la que se había convertido.

Aquel hecho resultaba chocante. En realidad se cuestionó múltiples veces cómo demonios se le había ocurrido que sugerir la compañía de Wesker por todo un sábado, podría ser una buena idea. Inclusive, Jill tuvo que reprimir las ansias de golpearse la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama.

Sin embargo no tenía opción viable más que cancelar planes a última hora; y la posibilidad de rechazar tan repentinamente a Wesker, era aterradora. Así pues, una vez consciente de que se trataba de una hora tardía de la madrugada, Jill se precipitó a tomar una ducha caliente, y se enfundó un par de pantaloncillos cortos. Después de decidir que no haría nada por su cabello, escogió una simple camisa color negro, y abotonó velozmente cada uno de los botones mientras bajaba a trompicones por las escaleras.

En vez de tomar un desayuno muy elaborado, se limitó a una rebanada de pan tostado, y cuando se lavaba los dientes e intentaba hacer que sus ojeras no fueran tan notorias, consideró seriamente el hablar con Leon sobre su próxima visita.

Wesker nunca había sido del agrado de Leon. Aunque sus personalidades nunca habían sido muy complementarias, existía otro factor más influyente en aquel disgusto unívoco. Wesker era un "amigo" muy cercano de Ada. En un pasado muy lejano, Leon había sugerido que hubo una pequeña temporada donde su amistad había dado un paso agigantado al nivel de los "derechos especiales". Jill no quería ni imaginarlo, pero presumía que había sido poco después de que su relación con Wesker había finalizado.

Jill se disponía a marcar el número de celular de Leon, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Jill apretujó fuertemente entre sus dedos pálidos, su teléfono móvil, y guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos, se dirigió a la entrada principal.

…

Leon permaneció sentado en su cama, las sábanas apenas rozándole las elevadas caderas desnudas, de modo que el borde del elástico de su ropa interior se encontrase visible, dándole una apariencia desidiosa. El asomo de una sonrisa amenazaba con torcer sus labios al mismo tiempo que observaba a su acompañante deslizarse dentro de sus prendas, vistiéndose ante el escrutinio imparcial de su amante.

Cuando el grave chasquido del broche de su sostén al ser ajustado, resonó en la habitación, Ada Wong se giró sobre si misma de modo que dejó de darle la espalda a su acompañante. Conservó una expresión impasible en su rostro cincelado, y un par de cortos mechones azabaches se deslizaron hasta su frente, como si enfatizasen su indiferencia. Aquel aire de misterio que la belleza asiática emanaba, funcionaba casi como un imán para Leon. Ella decidió conectar sus ojos grisáceos y frívolos con las pupilas fascinadas de Leon, después desplazó su mirada hacia un punto incierto, y se calzó su blusa roja de un movimiento fluido.

Imposible de interpretar.

— ¿Quieres tomar el desayuno? —inquirió Leon. Luego estiró lánguidamente sus brazos, a lo que sus músculos agotados le respondieron favorablemente.

Ada deslizó lentamente sus piernas dentro de su corta falda. Era como si cada acción que ella tomase acabo, estuviese cargada de una sensualidad natural. Cada gesto, cada parpadeo, estaba involuntariamente calculado de modo que su simple presencia resultaba agradable. Hasta su empalagoso aroma, aquella esencia tan similar a las gardenias, que se impregnaba en toda su habitación, lograba inquietarle.

—No soy la clase de mujer que se queda a tomar el desayuno—respondió Ada, sin mirarle.

—No eres una "clase de mujer". Eres mi novia—refutó Leon, a su vez, para después levantarse de su cama, sin tomarle mucha importancia a las sábanas arrugadas que se habían resbalado hasta amontonarse sobre el suelo.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo era tu novia, guapo?

Nuevamente las contradicciones. Seguramente la única parte que Leon detestaba sinceramente, era manera en que Ada era capaz de joder con su cabeza, haciéndole creer por un momento que él era su todo, y de un instante para otro, ella podría actuar como si él no desempeñara un papel destacado en la jerarquía de sus prioridades. No era que sus repentinos cambios de parecer le molestaran, en realidad lo que Leon odiaba era no poder discernir entre cuál de las dos, se hallaba la _Ada_ de verdad.

—Te gusto, ¿no? —Ada esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida, y después le regaló un efímero guiño. —Y tú me gustas a mí, ¿qué tan complicado puede ser?

—Es más complicado de lo que crees—replicó Ada, y antes de que Leon pudiese agregar algo más a su argumento, ella retomó la palabra. —Tengo que irme.

Leon contempló melancólicamente como Ada se dirigía hasta la puerta de su habitación, y como siempre solía suceder, él no se inmutó, ni se movió un poco para dificultarle su salida.

—Nos vemos después—afirmó ella, ante el umbral de la puerta.

Leon asintió débilmente con la cabeza, la garganta oprimida ante la impotencia. Ada pareció desvanecerse en el aire, y él observó su ausencia por un lapso prolongado, antes de que el conformismo le punzara el fondo del estómago y le forzase a ocupar su mente en otra cosa.

…

Claire se estudió en el espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía adherido al muro frontal de su habitación. Se encontraba en un dilema trivial, le agradaba como lucía, pero había un detalle que no podía detectar, algo que no le complacía del todo. La ropa que había escogido para la ocasión, consistía de un conjunto sumamente casual. Pero algo no encajaba con su apariencia, y conforme los minutos pasaban, y el almuerzo concordado se aproximaba, la desesperación se apoderaba más y más de ella.

La puerta que yacía a su lado se abrió de repente, y su hermano, Chris Redfield, asomó la cabeza discretamente, como si temiese entrar en una zona minada por sólo curiosear con la mirada.

— ¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo? Pensé que habías organizado el almuerzo a la una en punto—preguntó Chris, una de sus manazas aferrándose al marco de la puerta, mientras mantenía el resto de su cuerpo fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Me veo bien? Responde la verdad. No contestes con ese "impulso" de hermanos que hace que nos insultemos todo el día—Claire soltó un suspiro, y se sintió realmente ridícula cuando se posicionó frente a su hermano y comenzó a hacerle diversas posturas para que la apreciase desde ángulos distintos.

—Quítate esa cinta del cuello—ordenó Chris, señalando el listón rosa que Claire había sujetado en su cuello.

—A Steve le gusta cómo se me ve el rosa, pero toda mi ropa rosa está en el cuarto de lavado—respondió Claire, quejumbrosa, mientras exageraba un mohín de molestia frente al espejo y se sujetaba en cabello en una coleta alta.

Chris dio un par de pasos recelosos al interior de la recámara, y se quedó de pie tras su hermana.

—Si con ropa rosa te refieres a ese chaleco, permíteme decirte que es lo único rosa que tienes…—divagó Chris, después continuó. —Déjate el cabello así. Se ve mejor.

Claire se observó por un par de segundos antes de sentirse satisfecha.

— ¿Listo para conocer a mi novio? —preguntó Claire, con cierta socarronería, mientras le tomaba uno de sus fornidos brazos entre los suyos, y lo conducía fuera de su habitación.

—Vámonos antes de que me arrepienta y decida arrollarlo con la camioneta.

…

Jill envolvió sus manos alrededor del envase térmico que contenía su café y observó como el vapor ascendía hasta disiparse en el ambiente. Era verano, pero ella nunca podría rechazar una buena taza de café capuchino. Por otro lado, la sensación de calidez que percibía en la palma de sus manos al agarrar el vaso resultaba reconfortante.

Wesker yacía sentado junto a ella en el sillón de tres plazas, que estaba colocado en el área del recibidor. Ambos habían tenido un acuerdo silencioso, en el cual, el asiento del medio permanecería sin ser tocado, y sería la línea divisora entre los dos. Hasta el momento, su conversación no había sido muy vasta. Jill fingía distraerse con facilidad mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su café, y Wesker no tomaba la iniciativa. Aunque no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo en un buen rato.

Una vez que el café de Jill estuvo reducido a la mitad, ella decidió hablar.

—Gracias por el café.

Wesker no dio signo alguno de respuesta, y Jill rodó los ojos con frustración. Si realmente deseaba que Wesker le brindase una réplica bien fundamentada y que fuera más allá de un par de monosílabos, tenía que ir directamente al fondo del asunto.

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Jill, apretando el envase desechable con más fuerza de la necesaria. Su interrogante no era muy explícita, pero ella sabía que Wesker tenía el nivel de razonamiento requerido como para comprender a qué se refería.

—Eres diferente. Prefiero los retos a lo accesible. Para darte un ejemplo, nunca vas a verme con alguien fácil por más de una semana—explicó Wesker, mirándola fijamente, aún a través de sus gafas oscuras.

—Hay más difíciles que yo—murmuró Jill, clavando sus diminutas pupilas en el contenido de su vaso. Simulando distraerse con la espuma que restaba por encima de su café.

—Existe cierto momento donde uno se cansa de tratar tanto con alguien. Ada puede ser probablemente la más _difícil_ que pueda conocer. Pero intentar someter a lo que siempre quiere dominar no es fácil. Por el contrario, es agradable conocer a alguien dominante que con el tiempo pueda moldearse hacia un carácter más sumiso.

Jill tenía la ligera sospecha de que se refería a ella.

En efecto, así había sido precisamente cómo había ocurrido todo entre ellos. Todo había sido muy rápido. Jill siempre había querido a Chris, y permanecía aferrada a no querer olvidar, mientras Wesker había mostrado cierto interés. Aunque al principio fue una situación de estirar y aflojar continuamente, al final, Jill se había encontrado sintiendo algo por él. Algo inevitable, que le atraía como un campo magnético. Probablemente había sido tan testaruda que se había enceguecido ante la química que sus cuerpos se profesaban, pero una vez que ella logró penetrar un poco en las paredes de Wesker, y conoció un poco de él, y permitió que él supiese acerca de ella, ya no hubo forma de negarse.

El principio de su relación fue aún más complicado. Jill era una completa ignorante ante todo lo concerniente al estar en pareja, tan sólo era una niña de quince años que se encontraba enamorada de la persona más frívola que conocía. Mientras que él era encargado de indicarle la forma correcta de hacer las cosas, ella le enseñó lo que es permitirse sentir algo por otra persona. Ella no se dejó dominar al inicio, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, Wesker consiguió someterla poco a poco.

Como un virus de larga incubación. No hay síntomas aparentes, y cuando estos aparecen ya es demasiado tarde.

—Hice tanto progreso contigo en un pasado que sería un desperdicio dejarlo ir—susurró Wesker, casi indiferente.

— ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Un proyecto o una novia?—replicó Jill, interesada, esta vez devolviéndole la mirada.

Para sorpresa de Jill, Wesker dirigió su mano izquierda hasta sus gafas oscuras, aquella barrera que repelía a los demás. Amplios muros que impedían que la gente pudiese conocer lo que realmente era.

Jill se permitió sumirse en aquellos pozos azules. En los atrapantes irises tonalidad celeste, casi transparente, que rodeaban un par de pupilas dilatadas enfocadas en ella, y sólo en ella. Era ridículo como teniendo unos ojos tan intrigantes, tuviese que encubrirlos constantemente.

—Ambos y ninguno. Un proyecto de novia que se convirtió en algo más, quizás.

…

Steve se consideraba de las personas que solían tomar el almuerzo a horas tardías, sin embargo, Claire había sugerido que fueran temprano. Lo único que Steve sabía era que en caso de que esto volviese a acontecer, en vez de saltarse el desayuno, se aseguraría de comerse al menos un plato de cereal antes de venir. Steve había optado por comprar una enorme malteada para saciar su ansiedad, pero la misma inquietud suprimía su hambre, así que la misma bebida yacía tan intacta que resultaba irónico.

En realidad ella se había mostrado entusiasta en cuanto a que él conociese a su hermano. Según ella, si Chris daba su aprobación les sería más sencillo estar juntos. Después Claire le había dicho que se verían en el mismo restaurant de comida rápida al cual habían asistido en su primera cita. Se sentía tan nervioso que juraba que en cualquier segundo saldría huyendo por las puertas dobles que indicaban la salida. No sabía que podía esperar de alguien como Chris Redfield, nunca lo había tratado personalmente, y por el simple hecho de que estuviese saliendo con su hermana, ya le estaba brindando de suficientes razones como para que lo odiase.

No sabía gran cosa sobre Chris, sólo rumores que escuchaba entre clases. Según la parte masculina del instituto era tan diestro en el baloncesto, como idiota para los cálculos matemáticos. Los murmullos femeninos eran más amables, al parecer al menos más de la mitad de las mujeres estudiantes tenían una atracción natural hacia él, o hacia su popularidad. Pero sus nuevos amigos, ese grupo de muchachos con los que tenía el placer de unirse en los almuerzos, ellos tenían opiniones más disímiles.

Aunque Sheva y Ada parecían mostrarse neutrales ante la imponente presencia del Redfield mayor ("_¿No es el grandulón que juega baloncesto?" _o "_¿Te gusta Chris o por qué preguntas eso?"), _la respuesta de Leon había sido sumamente interesante.

"—_Hay una razón por la que Claire aún no tiene novio, aparte de su horrible personalidad. Si te gusta su hermana, hay una posibilidad de tres dentro de tres de que te patee el trasero. Chris va a ser tu amigo sólo si, uno: eres popular, dos: tienes dinero, o tres: le agradas. Y para agradarle a Chris tienes que demostrarle que no eres alguien que sólo se relaciona con él por su popularidad. Tampoco debes confundir su "amabilidad" con amistad. Es el error número uno entre los novatos._

Su último recurso había sido Jill.

"—_Chris es un idiota y preferiría no hablar de él."_

Definitivamente le iba preguntar la razón de su respuesta la próxima vez que la viera.

Steve soltó un suspiro de impaciencia, y comenzó a juguetear con su celular por encima de la mesa. Girándolo de modo que la esquina del teléfono móvil golpease rítmicamente la superficie de madera con cada movimiento. Un toque. Dos toques. Lo observó distraídamente, y después clavó los ojos en la entrada, por donde se disponían a cruzar un joven alto y de complexión fornida, con una muchacha pelirroja del brazo.

No, no estaba listo para encarar a su cuñado.

…

Leon masticó lentamente su desayuno, su mano derecha balanceando la cuchara plateada entre sus largos dedos. Su cereal preferido, no tenía su sabor usual. Por el contrario, saborearlo era similar a masticar un pedazo de plástico. Bien podría estar comiéndose el plato y no se daría cuenta. Había sobre la encimera, las sobras de un tarta de bayas que su madre había horneado la noche anterior. Cuando comúnmente hubiese tomado por desayuno una rebanada enorme, ni siquiera se le apetecía el probarlo.

Era sumamente injusto. ¿Cómo era posible que mientras él la quisiese tanto, ella pareciera no importarle? El verano pasado todo había lucido tan perfecto, había sido tan simple quererla y ser querido. Pero tan pronto como el sol perdió su fuerza, y los tonos verduzcos de las hojas de los árboles se tornaron ambarinos, ella se había desvanecido. Tan efímera como la brisa confortante del verano, tan frívola como el invierno que se avecinaba.

La peor parte, Leon se encontraba incapacitado para olvidar. No era que no pudiese, no quería. A veces podía llegar a ser tan neciamente obstinado como su mejor amiga. Siempre pensando en quién no debían, amando a quién no les apreciaba. Accediendo a ser pisoteados y a aceptar términos de los cuales temían callar.

…

Chris y Claire tomaron asiento frente a Steve, ella tan radiante como solía lucir, y él con el entrecejo tan fruncido que parecía que sus cejas terminarían uniéndose en cierto punto. Steve se encogió en su silla sintiéndose diminuto, y después sintió como Claire posicionaba su mano sobre la suya, apretándole con fuerza. Steve sorprendido alzo la vista y le regaló una brevísima sonrisa, pero Claire mantuvo sus labios apretados. Entonces, Steve advirtió que no le había tomado la mano, sino que había detenido el golpeteo nervioso de su celular contra la mesa.

—Gracias, el sonido me estaba volviendo loco—dijo Chris, una vez que Claire retrocedió, retirando su mano.

Hubo un par de minutos de silencio incómodo, Chris cruzo sus musculosos brazos a la altura del pecho y Claire pareció muy entretenida con su cabello rojizo. Steve casi abrazó a la mesera cuando ella hizo acto de presencia.

—Buenas tardes, yo soy Cindy Lennox y será quién les atienda—la joven era muy bonita, de cabellos dorados y sonrisa amable, así que Steve se aseguró de mantener los ojos fijos en los menús que ella les dejó sobre la mesa. Temía que si Chris lo atrapase contemplando a cualquier mujer que no fuese su hermana, terminaría por lamentarlo.

No tardaron mucho en hacer su elección. Chris comentó por un momento muy breve lo que quería ordenar con su hermana, y después pidió lo mismo para los dos. Steve se limitó a una hamburguesa simple, y luego se sumió en su malteada, como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

—Bueno, Steve —cuando pronunció su nombre, Chris apretó la mandíbula y Steve fue capaz de notarlo. —Yo soy Chris, probablemente ya escuchaste sobre mí antes.

—Leyenda del baloncesto, sí, lo capto—respondió Steve, tragándose su nerviosismo y extendiendo su mano por encima de la mesa para que Chris le saludase.

Pero Chris no se inmutó, y mantuvo sus brazos a los costados, así que Steve retiró su mano tímidamente, sintiéndose rechazado.

—Pensé que sabías quién era por el incidente de gimnasia—Chris divagó, completamente serio.

—Steve es nuevo en la ciudad—aclaró Claire.

Steve no comprendía a que "incidente" se referían, así que optó por quedarse callado.

—Eso explica todo—respondió Chris, parecía haberse relajado un poco. —Tal vez algún día te cuente que pasó…

—Le bajaron los pantalones deportivos a media clase—farfulló Claire sonriendo burlonamente, al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro a su perplejo hermano.

—Fuiste un buen paisaje entonces—agregó Steve, queriendo romper la tensión con un poco de humor.

No obstante, Chris no parecía divertido. Por lo contrario, lucía irritado. Su comentario no le había causado ninguna gracia, y Claire observó a Steve con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera una expresión de advertencia. Antes de que Steve pudiese retirar lo dicho, Chris le arrebató la palabra.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado estar ahí, no? Pensé que te gustaba mi hermana, no creí que tuvieras tales gustos, Burnside.

—Espera, espera—Steve alzo sus manos al aire, en signo de rendición. — ¿Lo que quieres es joder con mi salud mental hasta que no quiera salir con tu hermana? Pues déjame decirte que no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, y… ¿cómo demonios sabes mi apellido?

—Gay.

Steve atisbó la sombra de una sonrisa apoderándose de las comisuras de la boca de Chris, pero permaneció en silencio al mismo tiempo que la mesera colocaba sus respectivos almuerzos sobre la mesa.

—No hay necesidad de que seas tan rudo con él, Chris.

—La única vez que fui amable, la que salió destrozada fuiste tú. ¿O debo recordarte lo qué pasó con Kennedy? —masculló Chris, en un tono tan indiferente que fue como si estuviese recitando una frase que se conociera de memoria.

Kennedy. Steve se permitió repetir esa palabra una y otra vez en su mente. Retumbante. Como una canción vieja, de la cual conoces el ritmo y el coro, pero no puedes recordar el principio. La única persona que Steve conocía con tal apellido.

Leon.

…

Jill condujo a Wesker a la sala de estar, y ambos se sentaron frente al televisor. Ella lo encendió, y luego regresó a su asiento junto a Wesker. Parecía como si en el instante en que se había ausentado para tomar el control remoto, él se había desplazado un par de centímetros, de modo que cuando se sentaran, sus muslos se tocaran aún por encima de la tela de su pantalón. Jill lamentó haber escogido un conjunto que dejaba sus piernas al aire.

Intentando distraerse, emprendió una búsqueda por los canales, aleatoriamente, intentando encontrar algo interesante para mirar. Cuando casualmente se topó con los créditos iniciales de una película, decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Los extraños.

Jill enarcó una ceja, sin entender a qué se refería y Wesker apuntó fugazmente a la pantalla.

—Es de terror—esclareció Wesker.

Jill no respondió, y ambos se sumieron en un silencio que ella no supo discernir si era incómodo o no. Después le fue sencillo poner toda su atención en la película, que parecía más interesante de lo esperaba. Cierta melancolía le atacó en los pensamientos al recordar. Algún tiempo remoto donde Wesker y ella solían reunirse para ver películas de suspenso, en esa misma sala, sentados juntos en ese sillón. Sin acurrucarse, sin caricias discretas. Sólo disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Como si Wesker fuese capaz de leerle el pensamiento, su mano se posicionó sobre la piel desnuda de su muslo. Jill sorprendida ante sus acciones, se encontró imposibilitada para rechazar su toque. Wesker, interpretando su silencio como una señal para que prosiguiera, empezó a acariciar su pierna con la punta de su pulgar. La calidez de sus caricias indefinidas, le hizo estremecerse.

Fue como si despertase de un mal sueño, Jill se mordió el labio inferior suavemente, y apartó su mano lo más delicadamente que le fue posible.

—No hagas eso, por favor—murmuró ella, firmemente.

Le desconcertaba no conocer los límites de su autocontrol, y el saber que Wesker sabía cómo traspasarlos con facilidad.

…

—No le hagas caso, no sabe de qué habla—masculló Claire, intentando sonar malhumorada. Sin embargo, a pesar del corto tiempo en que la conocía, Steve fue capaz de advertir cierta nostalgia en sus ojos cristalinos. Como si contradijera sus propias palabras.

— ¿Leon? —inquirió Steve, aun siendo consecuente de que entraba en terrenos peligrosos.

No quería saber los detalles, pero necesitaba conocer la verdad. Si Claire parecía tan alterada por las palabras de Chris, debía ser porque ocultaban algo grande detrás de sus argumentaciones.

—Como sea—acortó Chris, restándole importancia.

Steve exhaló una gigantesca bocanada de aire, y luego acumulando todo el valor que restaba en su sistema, preguntó:

—Si tú tienes novia, ¿por qué Claire no debería?

—Conoces a Claire desde hace tres semanas. Jessica y yo ya nos conocemos desde hace varios meses…

—Dos meses—interrumpió Claire, molesta.

—Lo que sea…—Chris soltó un leve bufido y luego le dio un enorme bocado a su hamburguesa. Mientras masticaba furiosamente, todos permanecieron en silencio. —Ya, ya. Te daré una oportunidad, pero si un día veo a mi hermana triste, sin importar que haya sido, te culparé y lo lamentarás.

A Steve le embargó una felicidad ciega, y por un momento se permitió olvidar que siquiera el nombre de Leon había sido mencionado.

…

La película terminó siendo más extensa de lo que Jill hubiese sospechado. Aunque hubo fragmentos que le provocaron verdaderos sustos, una vez que concluyó el filme le desagradó un poco. Siempre se inquietaba tras finalizar una película de terror, aún por más mala que fuese. Intentando no pensar mucho en lo que acababa de ver, decidió levantarse del sillón.

— ¿No quieres algo de tomar? —inquirió Jill, frotándose las manos, que yacían cubiertas por una delgada capa de sudor frío.

Wesker asintió con la cabeza, y luego la siguió a la cocina. Jill sólo escuchó sus pasos resonar contra las paredes, tras los suyos. Fue cuando cruzó la puerta que separaba el comedor de la cocina, que unas manos muy frías se posaron en sus caderas. Jill se detuvo en seco, y cerró los ojos al advertir como Wesker apegaba su cuerpo al suyo, aprisionando su amplio pecho contra su espalda. Unos estremecimientos le consumieron al mismo tiempo que Wesker posicionaba sus labios suavemente contra la parte trasera de su pálido cuello.

Antes de que Jill pudiese refutarle sus acciones, Wesker retrocedió por iniciativa propia.

…

El resto del almuerzo prosiguió sin contratiempos, Chris tras dar su aprobación temporal, pareció mucho más relajado y puso todo su esfuerzo por bromear con Steve. Claire no podía sentirse más aliviada. Pero su tranquilidad acabó tan pronto como salieron del local, y Chris le indicó que ella continuase su camino sola a la camioneta, pues necesitaba dedicarle unas palabras a Steve.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Steve, al verlo acercarse. Sus manos yacían despreocupadas y resguardadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones raídos.

—Tú eres amigo de Jill Valentine, ¿no? —cuestionó Chris, mirándolo fijamente. Steve le dio un corto "sí" como respuesta. — ¿Ella está bien?... Me refiero, ella es feliz, ¿no?

—Una pregunta rara, viejo. Pero sí, ella está perfectamente bien, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

—Sólo quería cerciorarme—Chris esbozó una efímera sonrisa que desapareció tan veloz como un parpadeo. —Cuídala.

Steve que se catalogaba como una persona a la cual se le facilitaba interpretar a los demás, fue totalmente capaz de advertir cierta melancolía descomponer su mirada. Era aquel punto donde sus pupilas se perdían entre la nada y Steve.

…

No podía dormir, su mente yacía agotada, pero su cuerpo se alimentaba de la inquietud que sentía. Tan pronto como se había desvanecido el optimismo que la aprobación de Chris le había provocado, las dudas habían regresado a su cabeza tan inevitablemente como el retorno del sol tras una larga noche. Aunque le provocaba mucha curiosidad la situación que acontecía en las sombras, entre Chris y Jill, existía otro problema que le oprimía la garganta.

Steve extendió su brazo y con su mano tanteó en la mesita de noche adyacente a su cama. No se rindió hasta percibir el relieve de su celular ante su tacto.

— ¿Bueno? —inquirió una voz masculina, al otro lado de la línea.

—Leon, necesito preguntarte algo.

Steve alcanzó a escuchar un bostezo.

— ¿A la una de la mañana?

— ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Claire? —preguntó Steve, a su vez.

—Ah, "eso"—Leon suspiró. —Si quieres saberlo, debes preguntarle a ella. Supongamos que mi versión está incompleta.

Steve no pudo replicarle, Leon comenzó a brindarle excusas profundas y antes de que Steve fuese consciente de lo que pasaba, Leon ya había cortado la llamada.

…

El lunes, Steve y Leon no se hablaron. A la hora del almuerzo Steve ocupó un asiento junto a Claire en la mesa de los populares, y Wesker se encargó de tomar el espacio vacío que Steve había dejado en aquella mesa del fondo.

Excella pareció ser la más afectada por aquel cambio de asientos. Jill había dado su mochila por perdida, una vez que no la encontró en ninguno de las aulas que solía ocupar, ni en su casillero. A la hora de salida, la encontró dentro del basurero.

Esto detonó cierto enojo dentro de Wesker, que por el resto de la semana, decidió asignarse el papel de guardaespaldas, y acompañó a Jill a todas sus clases. El jueves le tomó de la mano, y el viernes, Jill entrelazó sus dedos.

El viernes, Steve retomó su asiento usual en la mesa del fondo, y en esta ocasión, no sólo llegó arrastrando una silla, sino que primero trajo una mesa y aunque fuese redonda, la juntó con la otra. Resultaban siendo un paisaje ridículo, pero a ninguno de sus ocupantes pareció molestarles las miradas perplejas y acusadoras de sus compañeros.

…

Jill recién se había despedido de Wesker, él había besado su frente con aire ausente, cuando Sheva se aproximó hacia ella con una sonrisa cándida en los labios.

— ¿Vamos a una fiesta en la tarde? —sugirió Sheva, codeándole los costados. Jill fingió estar adolorida, y en ademán dramático, se sobó las costillas. —Puedes llevar a tu novio.

—No es mi novio.

—Entonces podrás conocer gente nueva, créeme. Estos tipos son geniales.

Una fiesta no era una mala forma de concluir su primer mes en el instituto.

—Llama a los "perdedores". Nos vamos de fiesta.

Sheva comprendió perfectamente a qué se refería.

Los retraídos de la mesa del fondo tendrían su primera fiesta en conjunto. El primer evento social al cual asistirían no como entes solitarios, sino como un grupo. Como un montón de amigos.

…

Sheva fue a casa de Jill a las siete de la noche, pues aunque la fiesta era a las nueve, ella misma se había ofrecido para hacerle un elaborado maquillaje. No sólo pulió sus facciones y logró enfatizar sus ojos celestes, sino que de entre las prendas que se acumulaban en su armario, Sheva fue capaz de interceptar una falda negra muy ajustada, y una ceñida blusa sin mangas, "tan azul como sus ojos". Para complementar la indiscreción de su conjunto, Sheva accedió a que Jill portase un par de botas cafés.

Cuando Jill cruzaba la puerta principal, Sheva se aproximó a ella a un suave trote, sus cortos tacones repiqueteando contra el suelo de tablones de madera. Después, Sheva le ofreció una sudadera blanca, que Jill se la amarró a la altura de la cadera.

…

Jill no supo cómo fue capaz de acopiar a todos en el espacio reducido de su camioneta. Ella en el asiento del piloto, con Wesker a su derecha, ocupando el lugar del copiloto, y el resto de los muchachos: Steve, Sheva, Leon y Ada, en la caja de la pick up.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo a las afueras de la ciudad, así que Jill hizo en total un viaje aproximado de veinte minutos hasta arribar a su destino. Jill aparcó frente a una casa, de cuyas ventanas las luces relampagueaban múltiples veces. Cuando todos descendieron de la camioneta, fueron capaces de apreciar el rítmico golpeteo de una canción electrónica. Leon y Ada desaparecieron primero, desvaneciéndose tras las atrapantes sombras a las que conducía la puerta principal.

…

Había demasiada gente esparcida por toda la casa. La planta baja yacía ocupada por todos aquellos que buscaban un rato de diversión moviéndose al ritmo de la música. La mayoría de los que paseaban por los pasillos de arriba, se tambaleaban bajo el efecto del alcohol, o se escondían en los rincones para fumar. Era un sistema muy fácil de comprender, así que cuando Wesker desapareció tras las escaleras por un prolongado lapso de tiempo, Jill no pudo culparlo por querer fumarse un cigarro.

Wesker siempre había sido alguien susceptible a los malos hábitos, al igual que ella. Pero Jill optó por hacerle caso a la parte racional de su consciencia y se mantuvo alejada de la mesa de las bebidas. En un pasado del que se avergonzaba un poco, ella había sido la clase de persona que se encontraba al centro de la pista, o escondida entre los rincones bebiendo de un vaso desechable color rojo. De lo que más le había costado abstenerse había sido el cigarro.

—Jill, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó una voz, demasiado conocida, a sus espaldas.

Jill se entornó para encarar a su acompañante.

—Fui invitada, obviamente. ¿Y tú, Chris?

—Hacía mucho que no te veía en una fiesta—admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa franca. —¿Bailamos?

Aunque su propuesta era sumamente tentadora, Jill se limitó a enarcar una ceja, perpleja.

—No creo que esa idea le agrade a tu novia.

—Tampoco le agradará al tuyo.

Jill se encontró a punto de desmentir aquella oración, pero decidió permitirle a Chris el lujo de la duda.

—Tienes razón.

Era increíblemente ridículo el cómo unas luces centelleantes pudiesen darle un aspecto tan atractivo. La iluminación de fuertes tonalidades, que se desvanecían ante cada segundo, proyectaban sombras en sobre sus pómulos agudos y tildaban la fortaleza de su mandíbula. Y aquellos ojos, esos ojos azules que la contemplaban con confusión. Como si nunca hubiese sido rechazado con anterioridad. Una sensación tan desconocida para Chris, como familiar era para Jill.

—No puedes ir y decirme que me aleje de ti y luego pedirme que "baile" contigo—refunfuñó Jill, frunciendo el entrecejo al advertir como Chris daba un paso al frente.

—Nunca te pedí que te alejaras de mí—murmuró Chris en respuesta.

Su mano encontró la suya en la oscuridad. Y sus dedos se entrelazaron brevemente. Chris la soltó, sin dejar de tocarla. Permitió que su mano ascendiera lentamente por su brazo, acariciándola con delicadeza, hasta toparse con el contorno marcado de su clavícula, y después su mentón.

—No hagas esto, por favor.

Un beso en la mandíbula. Una mano apretándole la parte más estrecha de su espalda. Y un aroma dulzón. Aquella esencia empalagosa que Jill conocía tan bien.

Alcohol.

Jill interpuso sus manos entre Chris y ella misma, separándose de él. Negando con la cabeza, Jill se alejó a pasos bruscos de Chris, que permaneció en el mismo sitio, sin moverse por un largo rato. Una pesadez le hacía sentir como si todo contenido alojado en su estómago fuese ácido, y rápidamente, se precipitó a su camioneta, que le esperaba junto a la acera. Nadie la observó mientras se alejaba, y una certeza le decía que nadie le había visto con Chris tampoco.

En la oscuridad se miran muchas cosas de las que se dudan. Y el mirar al joven más popular del instituto con la más grande de las perdedoras, era una vista que se podía cuestionar su verosimilitud, aun cuando la escena aconteciese frente a los ojos del espectador.

Jill se encerró en la cabina de su camioneta, y recargó su cabeza en el tablero, escondiendo la cabeza bajo sus brazos.

(_no llores)_

De súbito la portezuela de su derecha se abrió velozmente. Y alguien se trepó ágilmente hasta el asiento vacío.

—Jill —la voz pertenecía a Steve. —Vi todo, ¿estás bien?, ¿Te estaba acosando?

Jill negó con la cabeza, y alzó la vista para que Steve fuese consciente de que a pesar de que daba la apariencia de estar llorando, estaba tan impasible como le era posible. Steve posicionó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, en un gesto amistoso, y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—La semana pasada, Chris me preguntó si estabas bien. Pero ya no importa. Ánimo, vamos a disfrutar del resto de la noche, ¿sí? —inquirió Steve, con una de sus sonrisas características.

Después la envolvió entre sus brazos y le palmeó la cabeza como si fuera un perro. Jill jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable ante la presencia de alguien, así que correspondió su abrazo débilmente.

Chris se preocupaba por ella. O al menos era consciente del daño que le hacía.

Jill dispuesta a apartarse del agarre de su amigo, desvió primero la vista hacia el parabrisas, sólo para captar la silueta de alguien que yacía tornado en su dirección, claramente viendo la escena.

—¿Espera no es…?

—Mierda—masculló Steve entre dientes.

Después abrió violentamente la portezuela de la camioneta, y dio un salto al exterior, dispuesto a ir en búsqueda de Claire. Pero para cuando había arribado al sitio donde ella había estado de pie, Claire ya había desaparecido.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo cinco y fin del primer mes (septiembre).**

**¡Al fin lo he terminado! (tres días de desvelo y procrastinando tareas) Algunas partes no me convencieron del todo (tal vez porque las escribí escuchando bachata), pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, a pesar de todo fue hecha con mucho cariño lol. Por cierto me fue bien en los exámenes, gracias por sus deseos de buena suerte. **

**Ahora sí, agradecimiento anónimo: MariangelaGuzman y Guest, muchas gracias por comentar. También gracias por la aceptación que le han dado, los favoritos y las alertas, son un gran ánimo para mí. Muchas gracias, de veras guys.**

**Preguntas del día: ¿Por qué Ada es tan mala con Leon?cofcoflegustaelsadomasquismocofcof ¿Qué pasó entre Claire y Leon? ¿Jill realmente piensa retomar su relación con Wesker? ¿Chris sí se preocupa por Jill? ¿Claire vio lo que pasó? En serio me gusta escuchar sus teorías… **

**Próxima actualización, antes de mis exámenes de octubre, probablemente. Empiezan el 20 de octubre, así que estrés forever.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
